Naruto and Red Haired Princess
by fanwriter10101
Summary: Hey guys! Someone told me that this Crossover section has been add and so I have decided to move my story Naruto and Red haired princess to this section and since the new season is out, I can start writing it once more! Everything is the same by the way. Summery in story, also the first one was deleted, this is were the new chapters will be posted for this story.
1. Chapter 1

**A strange Gate has appeared in Japan that led's to a different world, but Russia has already kept the existence of one of these gates a secret for almost 4 decades. Now watch as Russia sends its own to this new world and what will happen when Naruto falls in love with the enemies princess? Hello my fellow readers and writer! As you all know I started a new story, only problem is that I was supposed to start another new story (this one) but I forgot and just found the first chapter. This is a crossover of Naruto X Gate: Jieitai Kanochi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri, but I won't be using the Naruto world at all. I hope you enjoy this. Bye!**

Japan wasn't the only place the "Gate" appeared. No, there was also another "Gate" and the 2nd "Gate" appeared in the Siberia. That is not all however. You see the "Gate" had first appeared in Siberia back in 1970, when the Soviet Union was still around. When the Soviet Union found the "Gate" They had only sent recon units in and out. They did not have the resources to spare with their nation already set on a path of self-destruction. Even when the Soviet Union fell, a special subsection definition of the Russian military was there to guard the "Gate". However when they tried to enter once again the found that they could not and so they guarded the "Gate" and kept is existence hidden from the rest of the world and they would continue doing so. What other options would they have? If the "Gate" was reveled to the whole world, Nations like China and U.S would question their motives or even start conflict. Now after 46 years another "Gate" has appeared and this one in Japan and the one in Siberia have once again come to life. If Japan had sent their own people through the "Gate" then why couldn't the Russians? So here we are in deep Siberia where the most elite troops are mobilized to cross the "Gate" and a vast majority of them being Spetsnaz's.

"Gentlemen, I assume you all are briefed on your mission correct?" Colonel Vladimir Orlovsky asked. Seeing that nobody questioned back he decided to continue.

"Good, you are all aware that all the data we have on the world across is 46 years old. As such it is outdated data. Your first objective is to secure a position for a base of operations, and the second is reconnaissance. Should you all come under attack from military elements you are authorized to use lethal force, however civil causalities will not be tolerated? We are there to make friends, not to wage war, is that clear?" He asked once more and even saluted in response.

"Good, while I am the head of this force, my second in commands are Captain Malashenko, Lieutenant Romanov, and Lieutenant Naruto." A lot of soldiers started to whisper things when they heard the last person called out. Orlovsky had noticed that.

"I am sure you are all aware of Naruto Uzumaki, and even if he is Japanese by birth, he is a valiant soldier of the motherland who has severed her in her time of need. Need I also remind you that he is also part of the Spetsnaz's Alpha group? If any of you have problem with Lieutenant Naruto Uzumaki then you are to take it up with me." Orlovsky stated. The whispering stopped as everyone nodded. It was best not to anger the Colonel.

"Good, then be ready to move out in 10 minutes." The Colonel ordered as he walked away and into his command tent. Everyone else started to get ready and double check everything.

"Naruto, is everything ok?" Romanov approached his friend. Naruto looked up to see his friend. Romanov was a young man and the same age as Naruto. He had dark hair and brown eyes.

"Everything is fine." Naruto replied, but Romanov could tell that something was wrong.

"Leave him alone Romanov, you know as well as I do what has Naruto angry over." Malashenko said from behind. Malashenko had brown hair and brown eyes. Malashenko was an overzealous type of guy whose loyalty to the motherland was second to none.

"Will you guys please stop? I already have enough to deal with my former family trying to get me to move back to Japan." Naruto said with a sigh. Naruto was born in Kyoto, Japan to the Namikaze family. The Namikaze family is a very well known family in Japan and is also an influential one. About 5 years ago Naruto left his family and Japan all together and moved to Russia. He was the youngest child of three and as such he was not meant to be the heir of the Namikaze family or its fortune. He didn't really care for such titles. However it was because of that title along were his siblings given more attention too and he was left in the background. Naruto was a smart boy, very smart and as such he already had graduated from University, however he didn't want to work behind a desk all day. No, he wanted more. So he sighed up for the Russian military after he moved to Russia. Why didn't he just sign up for the Japanese-Self-Defense force? Simple, because it was also funded by the Namikaze family and he very much disliked his family. He didn't hate them, but he didn't also like them.

"If you ask me those people were fools to forget about such a great soldier that you have become, I mean you are the youngest in history to become part of the Spetsnaz's Alpha group!" Malashenko said. It was true. When he moved to Russia he was only 17 and in just two years he was already a model soldier. He was handpicked for the Spetsnaz's at the age of just 19! Over the course of 3 years he has done many covert missions and has performed very well in each and every one of them.

"Ok enough of this matter, come we are about to move out." True enough soldiers were getting in their armored transport, tanks were starting up and other military machinery was coming to life. There were about 500 soldiers assembled that were supported with 30 BMP-3's, 20 brand new T-14 Armata tanks that can go toe to toe against the American and German main battle tanks, 4 Kasta 2E Radar vehicles, 2 MIK-MKS Mobile Communication System, 4 BM-30 Smerch Multi rocket launchers, 10 KamAZ Typhoon transport vehicles for Spetsnaz units, 20 Ural Typhoon trucks for regular unit, 4 Ural-5322 Heavy cargo trucks, 8 9K22 Tunguska air defense vehicles, and lastly 15 GAZ-2975 Tigr Reconnaissance vehicle. After a few days 6 Mil Mi-26 transport helicopter, 4 Kamov Ka-52 attack helicopters, 8 Mil mi-35 attack helicopter would be sent after a base of operation was set. The small battle group was more or less well equipped to fight small scale battles.

"Is everything ready?" Colonel Orlovsky asked Naruto. Naruto in turn saluted.

"Yes comrade Colonel, everything is in check and we are awaiting your orders to move in." Naruto answered.

"Good, tell all units to move in a single line, tanks being the first to enter." The Colonel ordered. Soon the order was given and all vehicles started to move through the "Gate". As they traveled through the "Gate" there was only darkness all around and soon there was a light at the very end like in a tunnel. As soon as the exited they noticed that they were in a very good high hill, however it was covered in snow.

"This hill is covered in deep snow, just like back in the motherland." Malashenko said as he exited his armored transport.

"Yes, you think it's because of the region where the "Gate" is at?" Romanov asked.

"Could be, anyways let's get everything unloaded. We need to have a Base of Operations up and running. This hill is the perfect place for a fortress." Naruto said. His two friends nodded and started to hand down orders. As the small Russian force started to set up base they failed to notice a small flying dragon with a person riding on it fly away.

 **2 days later:**

"You majesty! Another strange force has been spotted in the North and it appears that there is another Gate!" A scout reported to Emperor Molto Sol Augustus. The Emperor did not look please. First a Gate appears in the South at Arnus hill and beat one of their armies with easy and now there is a second force, to the North no less? The North was a very harsh place to live since it was in a constant state of winter, but still this new force could still be a threat. He now had a choice. Send his rebellious vassals to the North to confront the new enemy and to test them, or to send them South to confront an already tested and a deadly enemy. The choice was simple; send his vassals to the North. He really didn't care if they win or not, because he just wanted to get rid of his rebellious vassals and further his rule on the empire.

"Send word to my vassals and tell them to assemble their armies to meet this new foe in the North." The emperor said with steel.

"But sir we must handle this problem with diplomacy, we have already witnessed the destruction one of our army, surly this new force is just as strong as the one we are already facing?" One of the advisers said as he got up.

"Nonsense, the imperial army shall destroy this new force like we will with those in the South!" A general cried out. An argument soon broke out between those who wanted diplomacy and those who wanted to wage war.

"Enough! We will send a military force to drive back this new force!" The emperor yelled and everyone quitted down. Those who have witnessed the battle at Arnus hill were not pleased, but they could not question their emperor, least the risk his wrath.

 **3 days later:**

It has been 3 days since the call to arms was sent out by the emperor to not only his vassals but to neighboring kingdoms to defend the continent. Now leaders of the small army combined to make an army of 300,000 strong.

"Lord Duran, the Alguna and Mudwan armies, 10,000 in all, have began their attack to take the hill." A soldier reported to Lord Duran.

"What of the Imperial army?" He asked the soldier.

"There is not a single Imperial soldier near the hill." The soldier replied.

"What!?" Duran yelled out. He was about to tell his fellow lords to pull back but it was too late. Explosions could be heard from the front lines as the soldiers desperately tried to reach the hill, but the snow was slowing them down. Load Duran quickly rushed to the front line to find a horrifying view. Soldiers laid dead, some had server burns on them, body parts were all over the battlefield and their dragon riders were all shot down. It was a massacre, the 1st assault never stood a chance, and they couldn't even reach the base of the hill.

 **1 hour later:**

"This is outrages! We have lost 100,000 of our men in the 1st assault!" A lord cried out as he smashed his fist against the table.

"What of the Imperial army?" Another one asked.

"Forget them! There is no why they can take on such a foe!" Another lord answered.

"Perhaps a night raid, today is going to be a full Moon so we can at least see where we are going?" Lord Duran offered. Everyone nodded seeing as this was the only way now.

 **Night time:**

Slowly the remaining 200,000 troops started to march under the cover of night in the hopes of ambushing the enemy, but even that failed when bright orbs started to light up the sky.

"Everyone run! Come on run dammit!" Duran cried out as he started to charge towards the hill, but again the snow slowed down the speed of his horse and his troops and soon the hellish rain of fire began. Shell after shell land within their ranks tearing apart his men as the desperately tried to move forward, but the snow did not allow that to happen. As the shells landed snow was kicked back into their faces, blocking their sight. Then came that hellish sound, oh that sound, it was like a screaming lion. He looked up to see 4 streams of strange projectiles begin launched at his men and when then landed, the tour everything apart, the ground, his men, everything including the already dead. As he contained to charge be failed to notice a line of razor sharp wires in front of him. His horse was caught but he was launched to the other side. His men quickly removed the wire to cover him, but soon even faster projectiles were being fired at them and their shields stood no chance. He watched as his men were cut down up close for these...these...strangers, this unknown force. The land below the hill that was once covered in snow was now filled with bodies, craters, smoke and ashes. He merely laughed as he sank down to his knees and fell face first to the ground and just like that an army of 300,000 strong was completely and utterly destroyed by a force of less than a 1000 men.

 **The next day:**

Naruto walked through the devastated battlefield in his winter Spetsnaz uniform. He had his AK-12 in his hands as he walked, with his Striker One side arms on his right hip. It was brutal, for the enemy that is. As he walked he thought of why would they do such a thing? Even after witnessing the brutal defeat of the first army, why would they still attack? He didn't know and he didn't care. All he knew was that they attacked and he fought back. Simple as that.

"This was not even a fight; it was more like a massacre." He heard his friend Romanov from behind him.

"Pff...These dogs tried to challenge the might of the Russian military and in the winter no less, they deserved this." Malashenko countered.

"Still..." Romanov was about to go one but was cut off by one of the soldiers.

"Comrade Lieutenant! We have found a survivor of last night's battle, orders?" The soldier asked Romanov.

"Just shoot him and be done with it." Malashenko said.

"No, we can't just go around killing people as we please Malashenko. Get that man to a field hospital and make sure he guarded. I don't want to take any chances." Naruto ordered. The soldier nodded and ran off.

"What is it with you and kill people Nikolai." Naruto said using his friend's first name. Nikolai shrugged.

"I just thought we didn't take prisoners." He stated. Naruto sighed once again. What is it with Nikolai and his tendency to insult the enemy and just killing them, but then again he did make friends with him. Sometimes he wonders why he did.

 **So how was it? I hope you all like it, also all other stories are on hold because I really want to write this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I AM BACK! Sorry guys! I was out sick for the whole week and just didn't want to do anything, but I wrote this chapter! So I hope you enjoy it! I'll be back in my bed, dame cold is killing me!**

It has been a whole week since the whole battle and the Russian Base has grown quite rapidly. It was a very strategic location because right behind the hill was a mountain and they used the mountain to its advantage and installed bunkers, pillboxes and artillery positions. Now they could spot and fire at enemies well before they could even see the hill. Helicopter pads were also installed, along with garages to for vehicles and infrastructure such as communication, plumbing, barracks, a proper hospital, military in fracture and other structures. It was like a large town, but a large military town. The whole base was surrounded by walls that had built in pillboxes, bunkers and positions for tanks to from. There were only 4 exit points located in the North, South, East, and West. Additional more troops were brought in and so the total amount of troops was now 2,000 strong. They were also given two 9K720 Iskander-M /SS-26 tactical ballistic million launchers. Now that was a surprise for many of the military personals involved in this whole operation, because they had just been given a vehicle that has the ability to launch nuclear weapons, but high command stated that it was for a preemptive strike. Though many released a breath of relieve when they learned that the vehicles were in fact not armed with nuclear weapons and they were only there as a last resort.

However right now Naruto Uzumaki was not in this new world, no, he was in Moscow, Russia or to be more exacta in the Supreme Court building. You see for 2 years his family has been trying to get him back, however Naruto did not want to go back. So the only way for them to get him back was to go through Russia's Supreme Court. The Japanese Supreme Court couldn't do anything since Naruto had cancelled his Japanese citizenship and was now a citizen of Russia. Since he was also part of Spetsnaz Alpha group he knew a lot secrets that the Russian government would not like to get out. In-fact Naruto had stated that he would take those secrets to the grave with him.

"The Court finds this case to be null as Naruto Uzumaki, though might be a family member, is no longer a Japanese citizen and is a Russian citizen. Naruto Uzumaki has also changed his last name from Namikaze to Uzumaki, as such there is no such person name Naruto Namikaze that resides in the Russian Federation. Naruto Uzumaki is also part of the Russian military and therefore cannot move to another country as long as he remains in the Russian military. The Courts verdict; Naruto Uzumaki shall not be allowed to taken back to Japan. Case dismissed." The Judged said as he and his fellow Judges started to walk out of the Court room. Naruto watched with a victories smile as his family just stood there in shock. As he was starting to leave the room he was stopped.

"Naruto, why would you not want to come back?" Naruto turned around to his former brother who had asked the question. Naruto's brother had blond hair just like him, but he had their mothers violet eyes.

"Why you ask? Simple, there is nothing there for me in that country." Naruto said coldly that made his former brother step back in fear. Naruto was a soldier and he knew how to make people fear him.

"What about us? We are your family!" His former sister, who was a complete copy of their mother, cried out. She was crying like their mother was. Naruto chuckled.

"Family? You? Please, you all were never family to me. All everyone else cared about was you and our brother over there, and if it wasn't you it was always our parents, but what about me? I only lived in the background, in-fact nobody noticed me when all of you around, and even if I was alone they would still not recognize me. So you see we were never really a family, I have a much better family here and even if they are not as rich as you they still are a better family then all of you could ever be." Naruto explained. Naruto watched as his mother cried even harder as his father held her close. He then turned back around and walked out. He was greeted by his friend Romanov.

"You ok?" His friend asked. Naruto nodded as both of them entered a limozin, sitting inside the car was Colonel Vladimir Orlovsky.

"So I assume everything went well?" Orlovsky asked.

"Yes, everything went smoothly." Naruto answered. The Colonel nodded before handing him and Romanov a file.

"After you left, the survivor you found woke up a day later. For the next 3 days we had learned everything we can from him. This includes language, and how their political system. It appears that their language is close to what Japanese is, so Naruto your skills would be helpful as you are one of our few native Japanese speakers'. As for the political system they have, it is very much like ancient Rome in a sense that they have an emperor and their soldiers dress very much like a Rome some would, however it is also similar to feudal Europe because they have vassals. They also have a senate much like the Rome Empire had, however it is more likely that the Emperor can overrule any decision made by the senate. Their military is vastly inferior to ours in every way and they have a system of nobility and presents." Orlovsky continued to explain as the limozin drove to a military air base. From there they boarded a military plane that would take them the "Gate".

"So how is Japan doing?" Romanov asked.

"It's like we predicated, the word superpowers and other small powers are putting pressure on Japan. Nations like U.S and China are doing it because of the resources in this new world, if they have to use force they will do so. The JSDF however is not there to take the new world's resources, but rather they want have peace with this new world." Orlovsky answered.

"And what does our government thinks of this?" Naruto asked.

"They want us to put one of our own in a position of power within this empire of this world, preferable close to the emperor. They believe that we can take this new world through politics rather than war. If we have one of our own in their empire political system, we can were well influence the decisions the empire makes. In-fact, you have been chosen to make friendly contact and establish friendly relationships between them and us." Orlovsky said with a sigh. Naruto just snorted at that.

"Make friendly contact? Right, after we massacred 300,000 of their allied soldiers you really expect them welcome us with open arms?"  
Naruto asked.

"That is another thing. We believe that the emperor only used his allies to get rid of would be enemies to his empire. The survivor also confirmed this. I don't know how you will do it; just do as high command asks." Orlovsky said with a sigh. Both Naruto and Romanov nodded.

 **A few hours later:**

Naruto and Romanov both had crossed the "Gate" once again and were getting ready to head out to visit any town or the empires capitol. The only problem, they didn't know the location of any villages, towns, cities, or the capitol.

"Dame 46 year's old Soviet data, half of it is useless." Romanov said.

"It's better than nothing that those Japanese are working with, anyways, how did it go Naruto?" Malashenko asked.

"I am here, am I not?" Naruto asked. Both of his friends chuckle at his response. A GAZ-2975 Tigr reconnaissance vehicle pulled up and soon the squad of the vehicle started to exit while the leader approached them. He walked over to them and saluted them.

"Comrade Captain, Comrade Lieutenants, we have finished our reconnaissance run, and you won't like what we have found." The soldier said before handing a report to Naruto. Naruto read the report as his eyes narrowed. He then passed the report to Romanov and Malashenko.

"A dragon? Did you really see a dragon or are you making this up?" Malashenko asked with disbelief. The soldier shook his head.

"We did sir and it just completely destroyed a whole village, also when we approached the said village we could see evidence that the village was not abandoned. Sir that dragon burned down a village with its people along with it." The soldier said.

"Also other reconnaissance squads are also reporting similar event." The soldier added. Naruto nodded and dismissed the man.

"Their using the Scorched Earth policy." Naruto said calmly. Malashenko snorted.

"Those fools think we are invading them? Bah! Their just burning down their own infrastructures for nothing and against us no less? We are masters at Scorched Earth and do they really believe that what they have will help our military might? Food maybe, but their possessions are of no value to us." Malashenko stated. Naruto shook his head.

"Malashenko, like the old saying goes 'they are like rats in a rice sack', however like rats in a rice sack they will also fight like devils since there is now way to escape. Sun Tzu stated that in his book very well. Do not underestimate the enemy Malashenko, even if they are lacking in technology, a competent commander can always lead his soldiers to victory no matter the odds." Naruto said.

"So what do we do now?" Romanov asked. Naruto closed his eyes and hummed for a while.

"Get 5 KamAZ Typhoon transport vehicles with Spetsnaz unites from Company C. Also get 4 T-14 Armata tanks; we will have 2 Mil mi-35 helicopters in the sky. We are going to pay a visit to the emperor to establish good relationships, we must make contact with the empire, but I am not taking chances, so be on your guard." Naruto ordered. Malashenko and Romanov nodded. Even though Naruto is a Lieutenant and Malashenko outranked him, Malashenko knew that Naruto is a Spetsnaz and that alone is enough to put his faith in Naruto, regardless of ranks.

"What if the Japanese spot us?" Romanov asked.

"It does not matter. The U.S is already getting paranoid about our military movement. So is China. They know we are moving some of our best equipment, but they don't know where it's going. It's only a matter of time before the find out." Naruto answered.

"But won't the other superpowers try to intervene?" Malashenko asked.

"They will try, but fail. Unlike Japan the Russian military is not a defense force, nor are we reliant on the U.S to defend us. Russia has a large standing army that can fight off U.S or Chinese invasion; we are also a nuclear power. If the U.S is a sleeping giant and China the sleeping Dragon, then Russia is a sleeping Bear that hasn't flexed its muscles since the Second World War, not truly at least." Naruto responded.

"Besides, a war that revolves around 3 of the world's superpower is not just any war, but a Third World War, and nobody wants that." He added on. Soon the troops started to mobilize to head towards the imperial city, however on their way they encountered something that they though they couldn't.

 **2 Hours later:**

"Well then I guess there's your sleeping dragon, but he doesn't look like he's asleep." Malashenko joked, because right in their path was a bloody dragon and it looked ready to breathe fire.

"Well I don't know about you and me, but Malashenko seems just about ready to go dragon hunting." Romanov joked as well. Naruto sighed.

"All units prepare for combat and it looks like we are having dragon for tonight." Naruto ordered/joked as he got cheers in response.

"Fighting a dragon...I better get a pay raise after this." He muttered before he started shooting at the large red dragon. All of the trucks had stopped and the troops started to unload as the tanks opened fire on the dragon.

"Get those RPG's out now!" Romanov yelled. Soon ten RPG's were fired at the dragon as he screamed in pain. The dragon tried to fly but found its right wing was destroyed. It opened its mouth to send a steam of fire, but was stopped due to tank fire.

"HE shells are not good, load the AP shells! Let see if those penetrate its armor!" The lead tank commander ordered. The dragon used its tail to defend itself, but it quickly felt a lot of pain in the back.

"This is Troika 1 here; I and Troika 2 are going to distract it! Use that chance to hit him in his underbelly." The pilot of the 1st Mil mi-35 said on the radio.

"Copy that Troika 1! You heard him! Shoot that overgrown lizard in the belly!" Naruto ordered. As soon as the dragon moved its tail to whack the helicopters away with it, it quickly felt several sharp objects hitting him in his belly; some even went through his belly. Soon the dragon started to fall down because of blood loss. All around the fighting stopped as they approached the dragon. After looking at it and seeing that it was not moving it was confirmed killed.

"Well I can safely say that we are the first people who have seen a dragon and killed one." Malashenko said getting a few chuckles from the rest.

"Alright, everyone load up, we still got a long way to go." Naruto ordered and soon everyone was once again loading back up.

"Sir, what about this dragon's body?" A soldier asked Naruto. Naruto looked at the dragon before sighing.

"Radio HQ and tell them to send the 6 Mil Mi-26 transport helicopters. Those might be able to lift its body. I will let the eggheads back from have fun with whatever they do in those labs of theirs with that dragon body." Naruto ordered. Once the message was sent they were back on the road to the capital.

 **So how was it? Good? Bad? Review and tell me! I just hope you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! How are you all doing? Well anyways I hope you are doing fine because I am not. Anyways I hope you like this chapter because I don't know what to feel about it. I hope that I don't offend anyone's political views, because this is a fanfiction and for all you know this might be a AU world! Well I will see you all later! Enjoy!**

As the small Russian force was heading south towards the Imperial city they had encountered many burned towns.

"Savages, they burned down their own towns along with the people in them." Malashenko said with hate.

"Calm down Malashenko. They think that we are invading, but we really are not." Naruto tried to calm him down. Malashenko was going to say something, but was cut off by a radio transmission.

"This is Troika 1 here. We have stopped smoke rising about 3 o'clock from your position." The pilot said.

"More smoke? I guess it's another burning town." Romanov said with a sigh.

"It don't matter, we are going to check it out anyways." Naruto said before getting on his radio.

"Copy that Troika 1, move ahead on towards the smoke and scot it out." Naruto ordered.

"Roger." Troika 1 replied. Both Mil mi-35's broke off and headed towards the smoke.

 **Town of Ltalica:**

Princess Pina Co Lada was defending the Town of Ltalica from a massive bandit force (I am going to have at least 800 bandits, nothing like the numbers in the anime). She was able to hold off the first wave; however she knew that her forces were vastly outnumbered. A few soldiers and citizens armed with whatever they could find.

"At this rate we are going to lose this battle." She said as she released a sigh. These were no bandits, but soldiers who had left their armies to seek for rich's. It's just that Ltalica was their target.

"Princess, there are 3 strange carriages heading this way!" Norma reported.

"What? What do you men strange carriages?" Hamilton asked the girl.

"Well...they are not being moved by horses and they are all green." Norma answered.

"Well anyhow we should be ready just in case." Gery said as he readied his sword.

"Yes, we should." Norma asked. Pina meanwhile looked outside through a small gap in the front gate. The green carriages stopped and out walked people she never thought she would see here.

"Eh?! An Elf, a sorcerer, and... Is that Rory Mercury? What the hell is the goddess of death doing here?!" Pina yelled out. She was getting very scared. Sure she was trained to fight, but against a goddess and a sorcerer she stood no chance. However there was a 4th person dressed in all green that was also approaching the gate. Was he one of those from that other world? So lost in her thought she was that she failed to notice the knock on the gate.

"Eh... Princess I think you should open the gate." Gery said. In a panic she threw open the gate.

"Welcome!" She said with a nervous smile; however the other only looked down. She looked down as well to notice that she had slammed open the gate in the man's face.

"Itami, are you ok?" The Elf asked the now named man. What a strange name. They had to wait before Itami could wake up before doing anything.

"Itami sir, are you ok?!" Tomita asked his commanding officer over his radio.

"Yh, yh I am fine." Itami replied lazily just a few months ago he was relaxing in Tokyo and how he was here fighting; enough to say his luck was shit.

"Who are you?" He asked the redhead. The said redhead puffed out her chest and all of the sudden had the air of nobility all around her.

"I am Pina co Lada, Princess of this Empire and Daughter of Emperor Molto Sol Augustus!" She answered, but he just stared at her before sighing.

"Right, well we saw smoke rising and came here to check it out. So what is going on here? We found a lot of dead bodies outside the wall." He questioned.

"Those bodies you saw are the bodies of bandits who abandoned their posts from the allied armies that were sent to the North to retake the hill where the gate is located." She answered. Now Itami was alerted. Gate? North? But the Gate is in the South and in under the control of the JSDF.

"Are you sure that the Gate is in the North, because our forces are located next to the gate and the gate is in the South." Itami replied.

"What? Don't you know that there are two Gates not one?" She said. Itami's eyes widened. A 2nd Gate and if what she said was true then that means there is another Nation here other then Japan. He did not know if this was bad or good all he hoped that it wasn't a hostile Nation.

"Well it appears that the 2nd Gate is under the control of another Nation, not us." Itami said.

"What? Other Nations, but surly your military might is strong enough to conquer others?" Pina asked with shock. From what she was told they should have a far more advanced military/ Itami gave a nervous chuckle.

"Not really. You see we are the Japanese Self-Defense force or JSDF for short and while Japan is a great Nation when it comes to technology and economy its military is not really that massive due to a war that it lost 70 years ago. There are other Nations out there with larger military's and such." Itami explained. Pina was stunned. Nations better than this so called Japan? If so then she realized that the Empire stood no chance in a war with them at all. Pina explained the problem she was dealing with and Itami offered to help. He had radioed HQ to send more forces at the Town of Ltalica, but he was told that they won't arrive until the next day. So with that said he and his team started to set up on the Western wall of the Town. However they heard the sound flying helicopters, but that got them confused. Weren't the reinforcements going to arrive next day?

"What in the world?" Takeo asked as he started to look around for helicopters.

"L-Lieutenant Itami, Russian Mil mi-35's dead head!" Shino yelled. Everyone ran up the wall and indeed say two Russian Mil mi-35s.

"What are Russian helicopters doing here?" Mari asked to no one in particularly. However Pina soon came running towards them and looked up to see the flying helicopters, but since she didn't know what they were she freaked out.

"What in the name of goddess is that?!" She asked Itami. Itami however looked at them before he sighed.

"Those are Russian Mil mi-35 and this means that Russia has found the second gate." He said before sitting down.

"Sir, orders?" Mari asked him, however all she got was a snore as an answer.

"Baka! This is not time to sleep!" Shino yelled at him, but he didn't wake up.

"Look! More armored vehicles heading this way! Their Russian too!" Takeo cried out. Everyone expect Itami got on the wall to get a look.

"If I may ask what is Russia?" Lelei asked with a calm voice.

"Russia is one of the Nations from our world and is what some call it a big player. Nations like China, U.S, Russia, a few European countries and other countries around the globe hold lots of power, however when it comes down to it, it's really just China, U.S and Russia. Russia is what we call a nuclear power since it holds a vast arsenal of nuclear weapons and even through its economy and military is not so great right now compared to the U.S and Russia; they are making progress by forming trade routes and investing in other countries. I would say give Russia about 20 years and it could be on the level of Chain and U.S. Still Russia is a member of major organizations such as APEC, BRICS, G20, Shanghai Cooperation Organization and the UN Security Council and China is also part of all five of those organizations. It doesn't matter if they lack military might or economic supremacy they make it up by holding power in these organizations." Itami explained as he got up. As the Russian vehicles stopped at the gate, three men exited the lead truck. Itami looked at each one of them before he looked at the blond one and his eyes widened, not just his but all of the Japanese soldier's eyes widened.

"No way..." Takeo said with complete shock.

"It can't be..." Tomita said under his breath.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Mari said.

"What's wrong?" Tuka the Elf asked Itami. He looked at her still shocked.

"That man there-" He pointed at the blond man "-is a living legend in the military world and he is nicknamed the 'Siberian fox'" Itami replied.

"Siberian fox?" Lelei tilted her head.

"Siberi is a Russian province and is a very tough place to live in, more so if you live in the Northern parts of it. It Siberi there is a fox called the silver fox and it's a domesticated fox. The reason why they call him the Siberian fox is because he used to have one of those fox's as his partner, but the reason why he got that nickname was is because they man himself had a mind of a fox. He is resourceful like a fox, clever like a fox and adaptable like a fox. It was after they saw his fox that they started to call him the Siberian fox. That man has an outrages military record and almost everyone knows of his exploits." Takeo said with uneasiness.

"You know I have heard that his fox also took part in most of his missions. I think the fox used to carrier messages, ammunition and act as a distraction." Mari said with one figure under her chine.

"Yh, I think it was during a small skirmish in Chechen that his fox got really popular. Apparently when he and his unit was sent to Chechen to take down some local militant group who were causing all kinds of attacks down there, however the helicopter he was on was shot down and the radio was destroyed during the attack. Cut off from the rest of his unit he attached messages to his fox and ordered it to get the message across. The fox found its way back after 2 hours and during that time he and the serving members of the crash were able to hold back waves of radical militant. When help arrived all members of the crash were saved. A few days later the fox also people from a village away to safety because he was the only one they could have sent since the whole unit was fighting off militants." Tomita explained further.

"Wasn't that Fox also the only animal to receive the Dickin Medal outside of the British and the American military?" Shino asked and received a nod from Mari.

"What is his name?" Pina asked as she looked at the blond man with interest.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki, he was a Namikaze, but he chose to forgo that name since he doesn't like his family." Itami answered. He had seen a few of the cases on the news about him since the Namikaze are a give deal in Japan.

"What? Why did he do that?" Pina asked.

"You see the Namikaze family is a very influential in Japan and as such they are very rich, their kind of like nobility. Naruto is the youngest child of the family as such the hairs to the family is his big brother and his big sister. As such he always kind of existed in the background since he was not considered 'important' by the high society due to him having no real future power in the family. He left Japan at the age of 17 and moved to Russia and even though he is a solider he is very smart, but he prefers the life of a soldier." Itami answered with seriousness. Pina meanwhile was shocked a bit. The boy was like a son of a noble family! However he chose to abandon his family and a luxuries life for that of a soldier. In a sense he reminded her of herself when she was young. She was just the child of a concubine as such society tended to careless of her compared to her half-sisters. It was partly why she chose to become a knight to become strong unlike her half-sisters. She wanted to prove the people that she was better than her half-sisters even if she was a child of a concubine! However this man, Naruto, he had already proven to the world that you don't need money or statues to be known.

 **With Naruto and his group:**

"Looks like we got ourselves some Japanese soldiers." Malashenko said with a sadistic grin. Romanov just sighed. Naruto just shook his head.

 **With Itami:**

"Ah, I just realized something." He said as everyone looked back at him.

"What is it?" Tomita asked.

"He is also part of the Spetsnaz Alpha group, meaning that those trucks are probably full with Spetsnaz teams." He informed them. Everyone else looked at him with confused faces, but the Japanese soldiers however almost went pale. They know what the Spetsnaz Alpha group is and compared to them, they are nothing. They are dealing with Special Forces here not some defense forces that are given weapons from the cold war era. A few of them against 5 trucks loaded with Spetsnaz teams that are equipped with the latest weapons? That would suicide! And they also have tanks along with helicopter support! The just hopped that things don't go south because it would not end well, for them anyways.

 **So how was it? Good? Bad? I don't know! You tell me! I shall see you all next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my fellow readers and writers! Fanwriter here once again reporting from the hospital! Anyways I bring you a new chapter! How I want to ask you all something. I have an idea. A NarutoXRed Alert 3XAttack on Titan crossover. The story goes like this. During the fox's attack on his birth he is sent to the Red Alert 3 world where he is then adopted by the Emperor of the Rising Sun who lost his only son due to an assassination by the allies. Naruto grows up to be the heir of the Empire and leads it to destroy the Allies and the Soviet Union. However there is a strange mist that covers a vast part of the Pacific Ocean that no one has ever crossed before. Naruto then leads a small army to cross the mist only to find a massive continent that is ruled by Titans that eat humans. I don't have the time to make a new story because school is almost upon me, so this is a challenge to any brave man or women who chooses to write this. PM me for more information! I hope someone takes this challenge. Someone, anyone. Well I shall see you all next time!**

"You think they will open this door or what?" Romanov asked his friends as they stood in front of the town's gate.

"Eh, if they don't then we will just have to blast it open." Malashenko answered. Naruto and Romanov sweat dropped at his bluntness.

"No, we are not going to blow open the door, that will cause problems with the Japanese government since Japanese soldiers are present here." Naruto ordered.

"You know I really don't know why the Japanese are here. They have a self-defense force which protects Japan and never really takes part in war. Shouldn't the responsibility for this kind of mess fall to the Americans since they are its protectors?" Romanov asked.

"Yes, but in recent years Japan has been pushing for its own full time military force, not a self-defense force, however I fear that that will be Japans undoing. Japan has grown very rapidly after the Second World War and not taking parts in war is one of the main reasons. They also did not have to worry about their military since the Americans would defend them; as a result Japans economy grew rapidly. However Nations like South Korea, were left to fend for themselves after the Second World War. It wasn't until North Korea invaded and the threat of Communism that the Allied Nations moved to help the poor Nations since they were very vulnerable to regime and social change. Now Japan wants its own military, not just a defense force. The question is can they sustain it? Military's require funding and wealth Nations are ever so increasing their military spending. Japan is not China. It does not have the large population or the large land and Japan is mostly filled with old people and there aren't enough young ones around. In short Japans population is not going to look so well in the near future. One thing's for sure, Japans not going to have a baby boom anytime soon." Naruto explained. Both of his friends listened well. They knew how smart Naruto was since he wasn't just a solider but a very intelligent man who could easily start his own business. They waited for some time and the gate still wouldn't open and even Naruto was getting pretty dame annoyed.

"Open this gate or I will have it blown off its hinges!" Naruto yelled out.

 _"And he told us not to blow it."_ Malashenko and Romanov though. Naruto was about to order one of the tanks to blow open the gate, but the gate suddenly opened and his eyes widened. Standing in-front of him was the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Her hair color red, along with her eyes as well and made into a ponytail. She was wearing armor which suggested that she is a warrior.

"Beautiful." He muttered, unfortunately his two friends had heard him and their eyes widened. Did Naruto just call someone beautiful? They looked at the young woman who was pretty dame nervous for some reason and then they looked back at their friend he just stood there looking at her. Then they looked at each other and smirked. It was time to get their blond friend a lady friend.

"Ah...Naruto you ok?" Malashenko asked with a knowing smirk. Naruto looked at his friend before realizing what he was doing.

"Ah...sorry I was just thinking of something." He responded as he blushed. Malashenko quickly took out a camera and took a picture of a blushing Naruto.

"Wait till everyone back at HQ sees this! I am sure that they will say that this photo is fake!" He said as he laughed. Romanov himself was laughing.

"I can't believe that you actually blushed! Wait...dame! That means I lost my bet against the Colonel!" Romanov cried out as anime tears went down his cheeks.

"Will you all knock it out?!" Naruto yelled out. Malashenko was laughing like a madman, Romanov was still crying over the fact that he had lost a bet that had ALOT of money on it and Naruto was trying to take away the camera. This was the site that greeted Itami and his group.

"Are you sure that these guys are Russia's best of the best?" Tomita asked his commanding officer.

"Yh...I think..." He answered. He had heard of infamous Spetsnaz Alpha group, but he never expected this.

"Will you all knock it off?! I swear to god that I will prank you harder then I pranked the Colonel!" Naruto yelled at them. This caused them to stop what they were doing and go pale. Naruto. Prank. No! May god have mercy on the fools who are victim of his pranks? Because Naruto sure as hell shows no mercy.

"I am sorry for the behavior of my comrades, I am Lieutenant Naruto and these two fools are my friends Lieutenant Romanov and Captain Malashenko." Naruto introduced himself and his friends.

"Ah, right, I am Lieutenant Itami and this is my recon group of the Japanese Self-Defense force. If I may ask, what are you doing here?" Itami asked him.

"Oh sure, but can we please enter?" Naruto asked as he pointed towards the Russian vehicles.

"Sure and the helicopters can land in the town square, should have enough space for them to land." Itami answered. An hour or so the whole Russian convoy had entered the down and set up camp at the town square.

"You see we were heading towards the Empire capital to establish some sorts of relations, however on the way we discovered many destroyed towns and villages. I think that your Emperor believes that we are here to take you land, but reassured we are here only to establish good relations with the Empire and the Russian Federation." Naruto started and explained to Pina who seemed to relax but did not put her guard down.

"On the way we spotted more smoke and it led us to this town and it seems like it was attack, mind telling me what happened?" Naruto asked Pina who was just looking at him. He himself was captivated with her red eyes.

"Ah...Naruto?" Romanov called out to Naruto. Naruto shook his head and snapped out of his daydreaming. Pina however still kept looking at him. She didn't realize it before but Naruto was extremely handsome and he was a warrior too! However she snapped out when Naruto laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" He asked her with a small blush.

"A-ah yes! I am fine!" She shuttered out. Her mentor and childhood friend eyes widened. Pina just shuttered! She never shutters and she is always headstrong! But right now this blond man made her shutter AND nervous. Just who was this man? Some kind of mage? Pina explained a large number of soldiers had abandoned the allied army and become bandits.

"So you have a couple of deserters on your hand eh? Should have just killed them the minute they deserted their post." Malashenko said with a snort. The Japanese soldiers and Pina and her comrades looked horrified at the suggestion. Naruto just sighed.

"You'll have to excuse him. Malashenko does not like it when soldiers abandon their posts and betray their comrades." Naruto shot Malashenko a light glare. He knew why Malashenko did not like traitors.

"Ah right, well me and my team will be stationed at the Western wall you and your forces can take the Southern wall-" Itami was cut off my Naruto.

"No, first we conduct recon on enemy position and then form a plan. For all we know they enemy might not attack at all." Naruto stated.

"You can't do that! The JSDF got here first! You will follow our plan or leave!" Shino yelled out. She was not about to let these Russians steal their glory! Naruto looked at the young soldier and sighed.

"Tell me. What is the object of war?" Naruto asked the young soldier.

"What do you mean object of war? It is to win!" She answered him; however Naruto just shook his head.

"War is of vital importance to the state. It is a matter of life and dead, a road either to safety or to ruin. Hence it is a subject of inquiry which on no account be neglected. Look around you. This Town will not last the next wave and if our forces are not at the right spot then many lives will be lost. This is not about glory; this is about saving many lives as we can. We will conduct recon first and then form a plan of attack." Naruto said firmly. Shino didn't either. Itami had to pull Shino back and agreed to follow Naruto's plan.

"Why are you allowing them to take charge?" Shino asked Itami who just sighed.

"Shino will you stop and think for a while. They are full time soldiers who are part of Special Forces and they have more experience then we can every have in our lifetime." He explained to her. Shino just pouted at her stupidity before sighing.

 **A few hours later:**

It has been two hours and the recon team has reported back in. Everyone was inside the town hall around a table with a map on it.

"The recon team just reported in and for what they could gather the enemy will attack the Eastern wall during the night. As such our forces will be focused at the gate at the Eastern wall." Naruto said as everyone listened and looked at the map.

"So what is the plan?" Itami asked. Naruto just smirked.

"The plan is to lure the enemy in." Naruto said. This confused everyone.

"We will have no one defend the wall." Naruto said shocking everyone.

"Have you gone mad? Then why will take the wall and the gate!" Pina yelled out. She was not about to let this Town fall because of this blond idiot.

"Calm down. Listen we have two helicopters that will hide behind the wall. This means that the enemy won't be able to see them. The enemy will become overconfident thinking that this will be an easy victory, however when they are close enough the helicopters will ascend over the wall and cut them all down. We won't even have to send a single person to die." Naruto explained. Everyone thought about it for a while before agreeing, however Pina still did not like this.

"If this Town fall's it will you fault and I will not watch as my people suffer!" Pina yelled at him. Naruto just sighed.

"Look, this Town will not fall. I promise." Naruto told her with a fox like grin. This made Pina blush. He was about to walk away before she stopped him. He looked back at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Why did you leave your homeland?" She asked him. Naruto just looked at her before sighing.

"I left because there was nothing for me there to stay. All my so called friends only became my friends because of my wealth. My parents were too busy with their work and even when they had time off they never noticed me. My siblings were too busy with their life, too busy hanging out with their friends that that they never had any time for me, their youngest brother. My grandparents passed away about 7 years ago, and it was partly because of my grandma that I left to go to Russia. You see the Uzumaki is an old clan that lived on Sakhalin Island, an island that was heavily disputed by the Japanese and the Russians during the 19th and 20th centuries. However both Nations had divided the island. The Russians would get the Northern half, while the Japanese the Southern half. Overtime the Japanese did invade the Northern part but gave it back to Russia many times. However during the last days of the Second World War the Russia, which became the Soviet Union a few years earlier, invaded the Southern half. Many Japanese and Koreans were left under Soviet rule. The Uzumaki clan being one such family, but even then our clan managed under Soviet rule. They would soon return to Japan, but my grandma always told me stories of her youth. She used to tell me how beautiful the island was even if it was ruled by a dictatorship at the time. She actually fell in love with a Russian soldier and later married him. So you see I am not just Japanese but part Russian as well." Naruto explained. Pina listened to him very closely and even though she did not know what a few terms she did get a basic understanding. She could relate to him, but unlike her, he chose to give up his family name and leave his homeland. He chose to take his clans name and unlike her, he chose to do move on rather than make his family notice him. She still wanted her father to acknowledge her as his daughter and the heir to the empire! Not some knight that he can use like a pawn, after all she is replaceable because her father has many children that can replace her as the heir.

"What is your world like?" She asked him.

"What's my world like? Well...my world has a bloody history. Truth be told the ear we are living in now is the most peaceful there has ever being. The world I come from was built on blood and conquest. In-fact empires like yours exited hundreds of years ago, but they were also far larger than yours. If I have to guess I would say your empire works very much like the Romans, but the Roman Empire grew too big and it collapsed because its army could not protect it efficiently. Then again the Roman Empire did last 1,500 years. It is considered be the world's longest lasting Empire, however when it comes to the longest consistent civilization in human history that would be China, it might not be the oldest civilization but it still goes on, but then again everything has a beginning and everything has an end, nothing is immortal, but time..." Naruto explained to her what his world was like for the last 4 hours until it started to get dark.

"Well I think it's time we get ready for the attack." Naruto said as he got up and started to walk towards the Eastern wall. Pina quickly got up and ran after him. She must also be ready should the enemy make it pass the gate. As they arrived she noticed the two flying things earlier, but this time they were not flying but rather on the ground and not making that loud noise.

 _"Hay you think those bastards will love this music?"_ One of the pilots asked.

 _"Of course they will! Who doesn't like Katyusha?"_ The other pilot responded. Pina couldn't understand what they were saying because she did not know what language they were speaking.

"Naruto why can't I understand them?" Pina asked the blond.

"Oh, that's because they are speaking their native language Russian." Naruto answered. This got her confused.

"So everyone in your world does not speak the same language?" She asked him.

"No, there are about 6,500 spoken languages in my world though the most spoken language is Mandarin Chinese for some reason. It's got like a billion people who speak it. Spanish is the second most spoke, then English. Though English is the most common official language. The only reason I can even talk to you is because I know Japanese and you language is somewhat similar to Japanese, that or the fact that I know 6 different languages." Naruto answered her question. Pina was shocked. She knew that there were some other languages in the Empire, but almost everyone spoke the same language, but a world with 6,500 languages? Just how old was this other world? However she was broken out of her though when she heard the sound of music. She could not understand it but for some reason she found herself relaxed.

"What song is that and what does it mean?" She asked him. Naruto sighed. What was he a dictionary?

"The song is called Katyusha. It's a Folk song that was first sung by female students from a Russian industrial school in Moscow to bid farewell to Russian soldiers going on the battle front against Nazi Germany back in July, 1941. It about a girl longing for her absent love. Standing on a high riverbank, a young women, Katyusha, sings of her beloved, who is a soldier serving on the border far away. The song means that the soldier will protect the Motherland and its people while his girl will preserve their love. Quite an emotional song, eh? It's kind of funny that name Katyusha was a nickname to the Russian Rocket launchers that were used by the Red Army in World War Two. A weapon that rains death is given the name of the song that is meant to inspire one to fight for his Nation, his family and his beloved." Naruto said. Pina just listened to the song. It was so beautiful and relaxing even if she could not understand it. Soon the helicopters started to come to life.

"I will tell you this right now, this battle will not be glorious nor will it be honorable. Where I come from glory and honor means nothing. All that a soldier has on the battlefield is his integrity. Every soldier has a chose he can make, but in the end it comes down to the soldier. If he chose to kill a beaten foe then that's his choice, if he chose to spear one then that's his choice. We can only follow the rules of engagement, but at times we ourselves do not know the rules of engagement." Naruto whispered into her ear. This sent chills down her spine and she could feel the heat coming up her cheeks. What the hell was wrong with her? Why does this man make her feel this way? Could it be? No! He was the enemy! But he did say that he was not here to fight...no! She was the heir to the Empire! She could never fall for an enemy! But...dammit! She needs to get her feelings sorted out.

 **So how was it? Good? Bad? I don't know! You tell me! I hope you like it though!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! How are you all doing? I hope well. I am back with a new chapter and I hope you all like it just like the rest. See you all later!**

"Open fire!" Naruto ordered as the two helicopters unleashed hell on the advancing bandits. The cannons on the Mil mi-35 ripped the enemy apart as they charged forward.

"What the hell are those things?!" One of the bandits cried out. This was madness! Their army of 800 was getting slaughtered by two strange flying beasts!

"It's no use! Retreat!" One of the bandits' yelled.

"Let's see how they like 130mm rockets." Troika 1 said over his radio. Then both of them launched a brutal 130mm rocket attack thanks to their 2 rocket pods (Two pods on each gunship). Pina saw it all. She stood on the wall as she watched the flying beasts unleash death. It was unbelievable. A few hours ago they were having trouble holding the wall, but now all they did was watch as the enemy was cut down like dogs. There was no honor is this battle, it was just...

"I told you there won't be honor in this battle. This is what war is like in my world now, only the other side can and will fight back. Your world's forces are obsolete." Naruto said as he walked up to her.

"But how can you allow this? Granted that is the enemy you are killing, but still! How can you fight a battle, a war that brings no honor?" She asked him.

"I can because of progress. We humans are but mortals, but time is immortal and so is progress. Make no mistake there was a time in our world that had armies like yours and honor and glory was expected from both sides, however as time went on society began to change. We retained our morals, no, our morals too changed but mostly for the better. People were horrified by loses in war due because of honor and glory. What glory does a thousand dead enemies brings when two thousands of your own are dead? Can you really call that a victory? Eventually as new weapons were developed so did the minds of the battlefield commander. Generals and Commanders put those weapons to use and slowly war began to evolve even more and it will continue to evolve even more. After all we are humans and if there is one thing we do best and that is killing each other." Naruto explained. Pina couldn't counter his answer. Earlier he had told her that the concept of nobility died long ago in his world. It was due to revolutions that nobility was overthrown and better governments establish, but even then those governments were overthrown for mistreating their people. She looked back as the bandits started to retreat but it was no use. The flying beasts cut them all down. This went on for a whole hour.

"Ok that's enough." Naruto ordered. The helicopters stopped firing and just hovered there.

"All land forces head over to the kill-zone. If you find survivors that can be treated bring them here, but if they can't...then give them a quick death." Naruto ordered.

"What? You're just going to kill them?!" Shino yelled out to him. Naruto looked at her with a blank face.

"Only those that cannot be treated will be killed and I am doing them a favor by giving them a quick death rather than to allow then to bleed out, which is quite slow and painful." Naruto answered. Shino wanted to say something, but she couldn't.

 **3 Hours Later:**

All enemy survivors were gathered up and treated, but those who couldn't were killed. Now however Naruto, Romanov, Malashenko and the Japanese group stood in front of the Pina who was sitting next to a young child. They soon found out that the small girl was in fact now the rule of this town. Pina was trying to negotiate some sort of treaty with them; however they all stopped when a Russian soldier ran in.

"Comrade Lieutenant, Comrade Captain! You have to see this!" The soldier said as he handed Naruto a smart phone. Naruto raised his eyebrow before he started to look at the news.

 **"Breaking news; today at 5:00 PM Russian ambassadors have signed a treaty with the Japanese government. This is perhaps the greatest asset lose to the United States. The treaty states that all American military assets would be removed for Japan and Japanese territory, and the United States status as Japans protector will be removed, Russia will aide Japan in its military restoration and a will be recognized as Japans ally, Chinese officials have also pushed for a treaty with Japan in order to mend old wounds and improve relationships between the two Nations. The U.S government responded by stating that Japan is not allowed to sustain a military due to Japans constitution that was drafted after the Second World War, however a by popular vote within the Japanese government the treaty was passed. The U.S refuses to withdraw its forces in Japan and Japanese territory; however China stated that it will freeze all U.S assets and Russia responded by freezing all oil to all European countries allied with the U.S if the U.S does not comply. Severely protests have occurred throughout the world that is against the treaty or for it..."** The news reporter went on. This shocked the Russian and Japanese soldiers.

"Looks like we are allies now..." Naruto said as he turned to the Japanese group. The Japanese soldiers were still in shock.

"I don't understand. Why would the motherland ally itself with the Japanese and back them up?" Malashenko asked.

"It's because of the "Gate" in Japan. It's no secret that all the major Nations want a piece of this world and its resources, however U.S can always just us the "Gate" in Japan and just stroll right in, but with this they can't. This not only prevents them from using the "Gate" but also a major blow to the U.S, both politically and the military department. Even though the U.S has bases in the Pacific Japan was by far its largest concentration in the Pacific. With this their defense parameter has decreased and their spear of influence has been effectively been shot to hell. Only South Korea and a few other Pacific Nations still remain allied to the U.S." Naruto explained. Malashenko nodded. Even he had to admit that the Japanese are hard fighters. Better to have them as allies.

"Also it seems like the Americans finally found our "Gate", but now they are getting lots flak for violating Russian Air Space, even when warned." Naruto said.

"Dame American SR-71, it seems like that plane is still in use. Seems like the Americans lied when they said it was retired back in 1999, but it matters not since it is now out of commission permanently." Malashenko said as he watched the video of the shot down SR-71.

"They underestimated us by sending a Cold War relic to spy on us." Romanov said. Apparently the U.S had flown their SR-71 into Russian Air Space and it was issued two warnings before being shot down by an RS S-400 Triumph. The plane was shot down but not damaged beyond repair, but sadly the Americans already had their information and were already reporting the news to the rest of the world.

"I hope this doesn't lead to war." Romanov muttered. He might be a soldier but a war in this day and age would not be fun.

"It won't. Try as they might, but the Americans are not the world police anymore. European countries were already hurt because of the U.S putting sanction on Russia and since oil is backed by the dollar mostly and the big European economies like Germany and France also had to follow the sanction, but it ended up hurting their economies more then it hurt Russia. I don't think that some of the European Nations would like a war with Russia and its allies, mostly because Russia is Europe's biggest oil supplier." Naruto told his friend.

"Eh? Can you tell me what's going on?" Pina asked. She had no clue what they were talking about, but whatever it was it seemed important.

"Oh, it's just that the Japanese are now are allies, I guess you could call it the Russo-Japanese alliance." Naruto told her. Pina nodded. She needed to do something, because she knew that they stood no chance against them. The technological gap was too large to allow that. Sure the Empire had mages and other races with supernatural powers, but what good were they if they could just be killed before anything could be done. She knew that her father would not stop until these people were thrown back to their world and that world conquered, but that was just not possible. She needed to choose her people or her father's suicidal campaign.

"So about the treaty..." She was about to go one but Naruto raised his hand.

"You don't have to worry about a treaty or demands. We only came here to help, not to take land. We will leave after helping the people around here." Naruto said shocking her. She looked towards the Japanese group.

"Well we have to leave now. HQ is recalling all units back since they now know that Russian forces are here. So we will be on our way." Itami said as he bowed and walked out with his group. Pina was once again shocked. What army didn't ask for something in return for their aid?

"Don't worry you head. We don't need anything because we chose to help you." Naruto said with a fox like grin causing her to blush once more.

"Naruto, I just got a radio transmission from HQ. Colonel Vladimir Orlovsky wants you to report back right away." Malashenko said.

"Very well, I'll go but only I will go back so get a Taurus 2M ready." Naruto said. The Taurus was a great motorcycle that could go almost anywhere. Each truck had a Taurus 2M ready for use. As Naruto turned around Pina noticed two different length swords attached to his back, but she had never seen swords like those.

"Are those swords?" Pina asked Naruto out of the blue. Naruto raised his brow before taking his swords off his back.

"Yes they are, but these are Japanese swords. This long one here is called a Katana and the short one is called a Kodachi." Naruto answered as he pulled them out of their sheath. Pina was awed by the beauty of those swords. The Katan was longer and was a bit curved, while the Kodachi was short and straight.

"Why do you carry swords when your weapons are far more effective at killing?" She asked him.

"It's because these are the Uzumaki clan's heirlooms. These two swords have been handed down since generations. According to our clan history the Uzumaki clans were a ninja clan. We were known for our swordsmanship and the ability to adapt to use any kind of weapon. The Kodachi is a must for use to learn and even though a Katana's were made to be worn on your hips we have trained to use them from our back as well. Though I am the last Uzumaki other then my _mother_ and _siblings._ They never have even seen a sword let alone pick one up. As such they are not Uzumaki." Naruto said venom. She could feel the hate when he said mother and siblings. He must rally dislike them.

"These two swords have saved my life more than you would think. Sometimes you just have to get into the face of your enemies and that is why I always carry these around." Naruto said as he strapped them on to his back.

"It's ready." Malashenko said as he walked in. Naruto nodded and then walked out. Malashenko turned to Pina.

"You know you shouldn't try to hide your feelings." He said with a blank face. Pina meanwhile blushed and was about to deny but what he said next made her stop.

"After all people admit things when it's too late to admit them." He said with sadness in his voice as he walked away. Pina turned to Romanov.

"What does he mean?" She asked the Russian soldier who just sighed.

"Let's just say that out of us all Malashenko has lost more than anyone. It's not my place to say." He answered before walking out as well. Pina wondered what just what these people have been through. She knew what Naruto has been through, but what about the other two? What was there story?

 **And done! I hope you like it and do know that this is an A.U and I am the god of this story or would it be that world? Ah whatever! As such politics will be changed to my liking for the sake of the story. I just hope none of you take this seriously because this is not meant to be serious. Its fan-fiction. Well see you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my wonderful readers and followers! As you know school started this week for me, but that won't stop me from writing, however it will slow me down. Also the next story to be updated will be Naruto's adventures through different dimensions about next weekend, not the upcoming on. So hang on tight! See you all later!**

"Malashenko, has HQ reported back on Naruto's arrival?" Romanov asked, Malashenko though for a while before answering.

"No, there has been no radio communication from HQ. Why? Is something wrong?" He asked Romanov.

"Well, Naruto should have reached HQ by now, I mean he been gone for 4 hours." He responded.

"You don't think something happened?" Malashenko asked with steel in his voice.

"No, at least I hope not, but don't worry. Naruto is an excellent soldier. I am pretty sure that he can deal with whatever is wrong." Romanov assured his friend. Malashenko just shrugged. Naruto will be fine.

 **With Naruto:**

"Can you at least untie me? I won't run you know." Naruto said. You see a few hours ago he had been captured by a bunch of knights that were in rout to reinforce the very town his forces had defended. His bike was fast but not fast enough to out run a war horse. He was forced to pull over and was taken prisoner no matter how much he claimed that the town was safe they would not let him go. The leader of the group, Bozes, told him that he was an enemy of the Empire and as such her enemy as well. Naruto sighed. Well, at least they were heading back to that town. He just hoped Malashenko didn't go crazy and just kill them off. Sometimes he wondered how Malashenko gained the rank of Captain. He was more of a shoot first and ask question guy later and Naruto was sure that if he or Romanov weren't there to keep him in line there would be several massacres.

"And I said no. Now be quite or I will cut you down!" Bozes replied. Naruto sighed once more. This girl might be a beautiful, but she was dame right deadly. All of the sudden he shivered as he remembered something from the past. He remembered that there used to be a female in his unit and poor Malashenko was always on the other end of her rage. Naruto smiled sadly at the memory. How it seemed like just yesterday that she died... He shook his head. That was the past and this was the present. He soon saw the town come into is view and no soldiers guarding the front gate. He was both happy and angry. Happy that none of the Russian soldiers were present, angry because they had a job to defend the town! They had better not be drinking! Entering through the front gate and making their way to the lord's house. Bozes pushed the door opened, but she saw two other soldiers that wore the same uniform as Naruto. She and the knights behind quickly surrounded them, swords and spears drawn. Pina mean while was almost having a heart attack. What the hell was Bozes doing! This could start a war!

"Lay down your weapons now!" Bozes yelled at the two soldiers who just raised their eyebrow. They looked at the new group and spotted Naruto.

"Comrade Lieutenant! What happened to you?" The first soldier asked. Apparently Naruto was not just captured but also beaten up, however thanks to his training he could easily ignore the pain. Naruto looked up.

"Oh! Ivan! What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to b eon guard duty?" Naruto asked with a sick smile. Ivan started laugh nervously.

"Well you see...we...eh...kind of got drunk..." The second soldier answered. Naruto just looked at him with a poker face.

"When we get back to HQ Ivan you and Grisha here will be doing 20 laps around the base." Naruto said. Both soldiers just started to gasp like fishes.

"But Comrade Lieutenant the base is too big!" Grisha argued.

"No buts Sergeant! You know that drinking is prohibited when you are on duty." Naruto said. Ivan and Grisha heads just dropped. Bozes was going to put an end to this argument before she felt something behind her back. She looked back to see even more soldiers wearing the same uniform.

"Let go of him or I promise that someone will die here." The man behind her said. She slowly nodded and cut the ropes on Naruto.

"Malashenko tell your men to lower your weapons. It was a misunderstanding that led to all of this. No reason to kill anyone over it." Naruto ordered. Malashenko just nodded.

"I am so sorry for the behavior of my Knight." Pina said. She hopped that Naruto didn't take this as a just cause for war.

"No problem, it was a misunderstanding." Naruto waved her off, but she ignored him. Naruto got in injuries bandaged up by one of the medics.

"You know the Colonel wants you to report in as soon as possible." Malashenko reminded Naruto.

"Yes, I know." Naruto replied. Pina however overheard him. What if his superiors saw his injuries as a just cause for war? No! She cannot allow that! She was going to go there herself along with Bozes to apologize and maybe get an official treaty.

"I'll go with you! Bozes will go as well!" She yelled out to Naruto.

"EH! But why do I have to go too!" Bozes tried to argue, but the look Pina gave up shut her up.

"Well...we are going to have to ask before we let you in." Naruto said as he ordered a soldier to report the situation to HQ. After a few minutes of waiting the soldier walked back in.

"Comrade Lieutenant, Comrade Colonel has approved. You are allowed to bring her and any companion she wishes to bring with her." The soldier reported. Naruto nodded.

"Well, Malashenko, Romanov get everyone mobilized. We are heading back to HQ." Naruto ordered.

"Where will those two sit? The trucks will be all full and they don't exactly know how to keep themselves on a tank." Romanov asked.

"We will use one of the Mil mi-35's as transport. It can hold up to 8 people. Romanov, you and Malashenko will take the trucks. I will be in the air with these two." Naruto said pointing at Pina and Bozes. His friends nodded before walking away with the rest of the soldiers. They had to get ready fast.

 **2 Hours later:**

Everything was set and they were ready to leave, however Pina and Bozes were very nervous about the boarding the helicopter.

"Look, it won't eat you. This is the only way we can get you to our base and it is also the fastest way as well." Naruto said as he boarded the helicopter. Both Pina and Bozes looked at each other before nodding. They slowly boarded the helicopter and the hatch closed behind them. They were about to freak out because it was so dark, but a red light turned on.

 _"This is Troika 1 here, we are about to lift off so buckle in and thank you for choosing air Troika!"_ They heard the pilot say over the radio. Soon the whole helicopter shook before it started to ascend to the sky. Pina and Bozes looked in awe as they looked outside from the small windows inside the helicopter. The flying object was hovering in the air! Not like dragons that hovered but still moved. This thing was hovering still! Pina's shock soon died down and turned towards Naruto.

"Naruto...why is Malashenko so ruthless; I mean he does not care if he kills an enemy or a traitor." Pina asked. It was bugging her all day actually. How can one be so ruthless? Sure she had seen other generals being as ruthless as him, but he just killed first and asks questions later. Naruto sighed.

"Malashenko was never like this. He was always a cheerful and patriotic man, but I guess what changed him was the death of his beloved. You see 3 years ago we have a female assigned to our unit. Her name was Alyona Vera (OC). She was the no nonsense type and Malashenko back then was always looking for a fight. This caused them both to clash a lot, however over the year they both had started to grow on each other, though when asked both would deny anything of that sort. I too had started to have feelings for her." Naruto explained. Pina's eye twitched and her chest hurt a little. It can't be! Was she jealous of this girl he was talking about?

"However I knew that both her and my friend very much liked each other, so I let it go before I could even let it begin." Naruto continued. Pina sighed din relief.

"2 years ago we were sent out to exterminate a terrorist group in Chechnya; this was after I got famous and earned my nickname the Siberian fox. It was an easy mission, but everything went wrong. We found the enemy base to be empty as a ghost town and as soon as we were ready to leave the enemy ambushed us. We were pinned down, but thanks to our air support we were able to retreat, however while retreated, it turned out that one of our own was a spy. He took advantage of the chaos and opened fire on is. We lost 6 of our own that day, including Alyona and my fox as well. Malashenko desperately tried to stop the bleeding, but it was no use. She was going to die and we couldn't do anything about it. In her last hour she gave into her feelings and confessed. He had lost the girl he loved and she died on the day she confessed. He shut himself up for a whole week before coming back out as if nothing had happened, but I know that he is just wearing a mask to hide his pain, but for how long I do not know. He will need to take it down eventually." Naruto explained leaving Pina and Bozes were shocked by what happened. Malashenko was not as ruthless as they have though him to be. For the remainder of the flight everyone sat in silence, though Pina would glance at Naruto ever now and then.

 **3 Hours later:**

 _"This is Troika 1, we are about to make touchdown."_ The voice came over the radio.

"Looks like we are here." Naruto muttered. Soon the helicopter touched down and the passenger doors opened. Pina and Bozes had to cover their eyes as the light flooded. They brought their hands down and walked out. They were left amazed by everything. From what they could tell they were standing on top a tall building overlooking the massive base. They looked back to see the mountain, however what they saw was that the foot of the mountain was littered with small fortified buildings. They had turned the mountain into a fortress! Looking over the massive base they noticed an isolated sight with some kind of tower rising.

"Naruto, why is there a lone tower over there?" Pina asked Naruto. Naruto looked over to where she pointed.

"Ah, that is a launch pad. Right now it is under construction, but when it is complete we will be able to launch satellites into orbit and that will allow us to map out this world. It will also improve our communication." Naruto said once again shocking them both. Sending an object that high up in the sky? Impossible! Not even dragons can do that?

"But why are you doing this?" Pina asked Naruto carefully.

"Simple, we need to know what this world looks like. Remember we are not here to conquer but establish trade and good relationships, but all of that is done by those in the government, not soldiers like me." Naruto explained. Leading them down the building and into room where they would wait till the Colonel arrived. They didn't have to wait long though as the door opened and a man that looked like he was in his 40's, with a bald head and a mustache walked in.

"Greetings, I am Colonel Vladimir Orlovsky of the Russian army." The Colonel said as he took a seat. Pina was nervous, but now seeing this man even made her more nervous! It was clear as day that this man had seen much in his time in the military and now she would have to negotiate with him! She looked over to Naruto who gave her a warm smile which calmed her down. She sighed. No turning back now. Father or no Father, she was not about to let her people fight a losing war due to the ambitions of a fool.

 **So how was it? I hope you like it! Well review or whatever but please know that flames will be ignored. I do not mind people pointing out mistakes and such, but I do mind when people send me PM messages that are just out right insulting. So I beg of you, if you are going to flame then don't do it. I have had 10 flames PM's just week and it's getting out of hand. See you next time people!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello their fellow readers and writers! I hope you all are enjoying life like I do! Anyways I have a new chapter! So I will not let you all read!**

Pina was pretty nervous. After she had talked with the Colonel she was told that he was not the one to talk to about peace, but rather the politicians back home. So now she had to go across the "Gate" to Russia. She along with Bozes would have to travel across the "Gate" and go to a city called Moscow, the Capitol of Russia. She was asked to dress in warm cloths. She didn't know why though.

"So are you ready to go?" Naruto asked her. Looking over to her right she saw Naruto was wearing some casual clothes with a long winter coat on.

"Yes, I am, but why do we have to wear such warm clothes?" She asked him. Pina and Bozes were both wearing civilian clothing as Naruto had instructed them too. The cloths were rather comfortable.

"You will see when we get there." Naruto answered and entered a car along with Pina and Bozes. Naruto was the only one that was going back really. Malashenko and Romanov were ordered to stay behind by the Colonel; however Naruto knew something was up. He knew that the natives that were staying with the Japanese were also going to Japan. This mean that the world superpowers would all be watching and he knew they would all try something, even his own Nation. The most notable candidates he could think of, was the Chinese MSS, the American C.I.A and the Russian GRU. This put on Naruto at edge. The GRU was the successor of the KGB and they were not to be messed with. It did not help that the GRU had their own Spetsnaz troops that numbered in the thousands. What Nation would not jump at the chance of a demi-god and immortals and Naruto knew that these would be covert operations. In-fact Naruto was even invited to join the ranks of the GRU, but he declined and chose the Alpha Spetsnaz. However he also knew that the Japanese SFG were no slackers. They are referred to as Japan's Delta Force and Delta Force is considered a top tier special force. He would see how Japan would handle this. So lost in his though that Naruto didn't even realize that they had already crossed the "Gate" and when the door opened he was broken out of his though because of the cold that rushed into the car.

"W-why is it so cold here?" Pina asked as she shivered a bit.

"We are in deep Siberia and this part of Siberia is very cold. Follow me we have a plane to catch." Naruto said as he led them towards another car, but this one was a military class. Once entering they were lead to a run way from which they boarded a plane. Pina and Bozes were both awed at seeing a plane for the first time. It was far larger then helicopters and they were really scared. What if it fell out of the sky? Naruto assured them that it won't and they soon boarded the plane and they could feel as it came to life and started to move slowly before stopping. It then again started to move, at first it was slow, but then it started to gain speed and then they felt it. The plane lifted into the air and they could feel a drop in their stomach. Pina once again scared and looked towards Naruto who just sat there with his eyes closed and arms crossed like it was nothing. Then he opened his eyes and looked towards them.

"Ok, listen up because this is the plan. Once we land we will rest for the day before you met the foreign minister to talk about peace, I will be going with you two as well." Naruto explained.

"Where will be staying and why will it only be you?" Bonze asked.

"We will be staying at my place and as to the reason why only I will be staying is because that a larger protection squad will make it seem more noticeable. Only the higher up and those back at base know of your arrival here, everyone else does not. I still think that the Japanese made a wrong move by announcing to the entire world about the arrival of your people to their land. They should have kept a secret as long as possible." Naruto explained. Pina and Bonze nodded as the logic.

"Wait, but why are we staying at your place?" Pina asked. She was confused.

"It is to prevent people getting suspicious. Who would every think that a princess would be staying at a place where locals live and unprotected?" Naruto explained/asked. Once again both of them nodded at his answer. For the rest of the trip Naruto slept, while the other two were looking through windows of the plane and were awed at the height they were traveling at. A few hours later they could see small houses and then the outskirts of a city. An announcement was made stating that they were going to land soon. Naruto woke up because of it and buckled his seatbelt as asked the other two as well. The plane soon shook a bit as it landed and slowly started to come to a halt. A few minutes later they led out of the plane. Pina and both Bonze were indeed awed at the sight before them. They could see a large city very nearby and they could see these planes here by the dozens! Both of them could tell that it was winter time right now as it was lightly snowing. They walked through the airport as Pina and Bonze saw seas of people as they went about their business. They all were speaking the same language that Naruto spoke with his soldiers. It must have been their native language. They also got to witness the language and it was very strange as they had seen nothing like it ever before. They exited the Airport and waited until Naruto could get them a ride. While Naruto was doing that, Pina and Bonze were looking around and admiring everything they saw. It was so new to them.

"Come, we have a long car ride." Naruto called out as he got in a taxi and soon both of them got in as well. As the taxi drove to their destination through the massive city of Moscow, Pina just couldn't stop looking at pretty much everything. This city dwarfed the Imperial city by a large margin.

"Naruto, why is this road so massive than others?" Pina asked him.

"This isn't actually a road, well even though there is traffic; this is the Red Square and has been used for military parades for a very long time. The next one will be held next year." Naruto answered.

"Can we see it when it is held next year?" Pina asked Naruto.

"Sure, if the peace treaty and all the political dramas are over with." Naruto answered. Pina nodded, this would be a good way to gauge Russia's might. The taxi soon came to a stop at an apartment building. They unloaded their bags and Naruto paid the taxi driver before leading them inside and up to his room.

"Well, home sweet home." Naruto stated as he started to put away all the bags. The apartment room was pretty simple. One bedroom, one bath and living room apartment, pretty simple for a single man, however Pina jaw was hanging a bit. From what she had heard, Naruto was an excellent soldier and feared by many. So why did he live in such a small establishment? Back home if a soldier was feared he would be given gifts and properties by the emperor.

"Ah, Naruto, why do you live in such a small place? From what I have heard, you are one of the best! Shouldn't you be living in a bigger house?" Pina asked. Naruto looked up at her.

"Well, you are right with the part of me being one of the best, but that does not mean my income is big, no, I am just a Lieutenant. Though I am a Lieutenant in the Special Forces and as such my pay is a bit more than a regular Lieutenant, but not enough to where I can afford a bigger place to live. Besides, what will I do with a bigger house? I live alone, so space is not a problem." Naruto answered. Pina however felt a bit sad by the last part.

"Though one thing I do have are those medals." Naruto said point towards a wall that had medals hanging off of them. There were 6 that stood out the most. Naruto came stood behind her, easily towering over her as he started to point o the 6 medals since he knew that she would ask.

"The one on the far right is the Cross of St. George 1st class; the next is Order "For the Merit to the Fatherland" 1st class, then Order of Saint George 2nd class, the one after that is Order of Saint Andrew the Apostle the First called, Hero of the Russian Federation is next, the last is the Dickin Medal. That one was award to my fox which died while in the line of duty." Naruto said with a bit of sorrow. Pina didn't know what most of those medals stood for, but they were most likely high ranking medals.

"Though I don't think I deserve any of those." Naruto said while walking in to the Kitchen as he began to cook up some food. Pina turned around to look at him, confusion on her face.

"What do you mean?" Pina asked him.

"Because all I did was carry out my orders. Awards like these should be for those who died in the line of duty, for those who chose to sacrifice themselves for others. Those who sacrifice themselves for others are the ones who are truly deserves medals and awards, because they have the courage and the guts to put their lives on the line and are willing to die for their people and their Nation. No matter what nationality, race or religion, as long as they died to protect their comrades and their Nation, they are all heroes." Naruto said as he continued to cook. Pina though over what Naruto had said. She then realized one thing that should have been obvious from the beginning. Naruto had experience. He had seen war, even if it was to a minor degree. Sure she had trained as a knight for all her life, but to actually led soldiers into battle was different. Her only experience was fighting those bandits back at the town. She was but a novice, while Naruto was a master. She always thought that war was all about honor, glory and the ultimate destruction of one's enemy, but to Naruto it was different. He found war to be a necessity, yet at the same time a senseless subject. To him as long as two different people did not agree there would always be war. To him wars were waged for resources, revenge, hatred, and many other reasons. He called it the cycle of hatred, because no matter what, the hatred is always passed down in some form and as a result wars occur. So lost in her thoughts, that she did not realize that the dinner was ready. After eating the dinner, which was the best food they had ever tasted, they started to unpack.

"You two can sleep in my room, I'll take the couch." Naruto said. For now all they did was watch T.V which fascinated the two girls and soon night was upon them. Pina however could not sleep. Well to be faire she could not sleep quite as well as she did. The reason was Naruto. Every since she met him she could not stop thinking about him and when she did went to sleep, well, her dreams were more or less...perverted. Yes, you heard it right. Pina had perverted dreams of Naruto. As such she would always wake up with a blush covering her entire face. She sighed as she got up.

 _"Maybe some fresh air will help me clear my mind."_ She thought to herself. By this time she had already known that she had fallen for Naruto...hard, but she was denying it. Perhaps she should just accept it. But what if he rejects her? The thought of Naruto rejecting made her heart almost break. She walked left the room and headed for a small balcony that offered a view of the city since the apartments were located on a hill. She walked out onto the balcony and just took in the sight of the massive cities. There were millions if not thousands of lights that throughout the city and it seemed like it was during the night that the city really came to life.

"Beautiful isn't it?" She heard. She looked left to find Naruto leaning over the railing of the balcony, looking t the city. She was at first alerted but then relaxed knowing it was Naruto.

"Yes." She whispered. As she also leaned over the railing and looked at the city, while looking at Naruto from ever now and then, however she noticed a faraway look in his eyes.

"Tell me...do you ever get the feeling that there is something missing in your life, something that makes you feels...empty." Naruto asked as he closed his eyes. Pina thought about it for a while. She never felt a feeling of emptiness in side of her, ever, but after meeting Naruto she did indeed felt empty. As if a part of her heart cried out to her to go for it, yet her mind refused.

"Yes." She answered. Naruto hummed at her response before he looked up at the night sky that was littered with a few stars. City lights tended to block out the light of the make stars.

"Tell me Pina, do you like anybody? By that I mean like you have feelings for them." Naruto asked her. This shocked her a bit. Naruto never asked a question like that before. Once again she started to think. She indeed had feelings for the blond, not that he knew. Feeling bold Pina decided that tonight she would act upon her feelings.

"Yes." She answered. She saw a bit of sadness appear in his eyes before he smiled at her, she blushed a bit. This was his true smile.

"Well, I have to say that he must be a one lucky guy." Naruto said as he chuckled. Pina resisted the urge to face palm. Did this guy ever take a hint?! Having enough of his denseness, she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. At first Naruto was shocked, but then started to kiss back. Pina felt like she was on cloud 9. Not only was she kissing him, but he kissed back. She released the kiss and buried her head in his chest. Naruto slowly wrapped his hands around her.

"You idiot...it's you ok? At first I didn't know what it was, but then I realized that I liked you, but over the short period of time I began to fall for you. You and I are not so different. I, Pina Co Lada, love you Naruto Uzumaki!" Pina screamed out in his chest. This was a shock to Naruto. To be honest he also liked her and was also starting to fall for her. She was an independent and strong woman, who could hold her own, much like him. Their pasts were so relatable to each other that it brought them closer to each other.

"Pina...I don't know what love really is, but ever since I first saw you I felt something. It was like a pull. You are right, we are not so different. We both had to mature far faster than most and were mostly neglected by our families. You are strong and always try to do the right thing and protect your people, while I am willing to do that too, but I am also ready to do questionable things to protect the motherland. You are the light to my darkness. Like two sides of the same coin. If that is not love then I really don't know what love is." Naruto said as he held her. Pina looked up at him and smiled with a single tear that went down her cheek before she kissed him again. It was a passionate kiss. They parted once more for air.

"So what does this make us now?" Naruto asked her while chuckling.

"What is it they call it here?" Pina asked. She had seen a few couples calling each other something.

"You mean Boyfriend and Girlfriend?" Naruto asked and Pina nodded.

"Well, I guess we should go to sleep. After all tomorrow we need to head out to the foreign affairs department to get some kind of peace treaty going." Naruto told her. Pina nodded and left to get some sleep. She was here to get a treaty of some kind, but now she knew that she must get a treaty and she would have to convince her father as well, because if there no peace then how could she and Naruto be together? She was going to face all obstacles in the way of peace, not just for the survival of her people, but also for Naruto and her.

 **The Next Day:**

"We are willing to release 500 of the 2,000 prisoners of war. The rest would be released after your side also comes to agrees to this treaty. Here is the list of prisoners and you can choose only 500 of them." A formerly dressed man said. This was Alexander Alexei. The Russian foreign affairs minister and it was his job to draft out a treaty with the Empire. A little while ago Naruto and the rest arrived and Naruto was the translator since he could understand the other worlds language. Pina looked over the sheet and started to mark prisoners that were to be released. Alexander looked over you Naruto.

"You are Naruto Uzumaki correct?" He asked. Naruto nodded.

"Well, it is an honor to meet you. You may not know this, but you are quite the talk when it comes to Special Forces and the fact that you are very intelligent as well. You have most notably graduated from MIT and Harvard University. Tell me, you are a natural born genius who could own his own business or be a political leader. So why did you choose the life of a soldier?" The minister asked. Naruto looked at him before sighing.

"I could do all of those things but then again I never liked bureaucrats or dealing with political drams. The life of a soldier is easy. Give him some training, a weapon and point him towards the enemy and he will fight, but now a days it's different. Soldiers aren't as stupid as one would think. They are not only trained to take lives, but also to save too." Naruto answered. Not many knew this, but Naruto was pretty straight forward with his answers, even then answering to a superior. Alexander smirked.

"I see. Well, I will tell you something. Naruto Uzumaki, you are herby put in charge of all Russian activity beyond the "Gate". You are basically the, how should I put this, general? Yes, that would do, you are basically the general of all Russian forces there. As such you are also their representing Russia as well. You will have the full authority of what can be done and what cannot be done. The only people who overpower you are high standing government officials, including the president." The minister said shocking Naruto.

"That has to be a mistake! I am a fighter! Sure I have lead small groups of soldiers, but entire armies? Never! I cannot accept this promotion! Besides, going from a Lieutenant to a General? People will question and most likely accuse me of some kind of stupid power grab." Naruto argued. Alexander sighed.

"Naruto, you must understand. Colonel Vladimir cannot be always there to watch over a small base. The tensions over here are running at an all time high. The Americans are doing everything they can to prevent us from doing whatever we want in the other world or to prevent us from using the "Gate" here. Colonel Vladimir is one of our few level head and experienced military leaders, the majority are ready for war with the America and its allies. They are a bunch of fools, relics of the cold war. We both know that a war with America will result in a nuclear war, which no side would win. You also know that how ruthless our military leaders can be sometimes and I don't want to send a fool to a new world where he might just start a war. You are the only person here that understands that world better than anyone, besides the Japanese soldiers there that is. You are the ideal choice for this promotion, plus you are one of the best there is in almost every field." Alexander stated while Naruto though it over. What Alexander said did have merit. The new world would be very easy to conquer. Then he thought of Pina. He would protect her no matter what and what better way to protect, but to become a General and a representative of a powerful Nation? With a deep breath he opened his eyes.

"Fine, I'll do it." Naruto answered. Alexander smiled.

"Don't worry; I know you will do well." He assured Naruto who nodded in return.

"Also the Japanese will be sending their foreign minister to the Imperial city to establish relations as well." Alexander said.

"And you want me to meet to do that after the Japanese have done it? Why?" Naruto asked him.

"Because it will allow you to see how the Empire reacts with the Japanese, if things go south then the Japanese will be blamed and if they are then we step in. If not then both Japan and Russia will have stable relations with the Empire." Alexander explained.

"Spoken like a true bureaucrats." Naruto scoffed. Alexander just chuckled.

"When you have been a politician as long as me, you realize that you must make decisions that are in the best interest of your Nation. You can't always make decisions on your emotions. Besides, politics is like war, only with more meetings and shouting at each other." The minister said with a chuckle. Pina had soon marked all the prisoners that she wanted released, most of them being nobles. She wanted supporters and she would start with the nobles that had witnessed this world first hand. Soon the all left the building.

"So, what do you two want to do now?" Naruto asked them. The two girls had no idea what to do now. Naruto sighed.

"I guess you two want to learn more about these worlds past right? Then let's head off to the Great Patriotic War Museum. It's close by, and then I'll take you both shopping. Don't worry about the money, I got it covered." Naruto said as he pulled out card. Naruto had quite a large sum of money in back because he never really spent his money that much. Boy was his money going to go down the drain fast. They soon arrived at the museum. Pina and Bozes could not believe the size of it, but Naruto said there far larger museums around the world like the Smithsonian, Le Louvre and State Hermitage, but still it was far larger than museum back in the Empire. However it was also there that Pina and Bozes learned of the worst war ever fought.

"The Great Patriotic War or known as the Second World War by the rest of the world. It was by far the worst war humanity has ever fought with casualties ranging from 50 million to more than 80 million and a vast majority of them were civilians. This war also reminded us all of how brutal we humans can become. I don't know why it's called the Patriotic War, when there was nothing Patriotic about it. The government at the time was led by a brutal leader who killed anyone who opposed him and his rule. There is nothing patriotic about killing your own comrades or massacring your own allies. Stalin and his NKVD killed all who would dare speak against the state. The only reason why the Soviet Union and its leaders were not trailed for war crimes was because they were on the winning side." That was what Naruto told them. Since Pina and Bozes could not read or understand Russian, Naruto was their translator as he read to them. Needless to say they were both horrified by the war that claimed so many lives and how people who use din Penal battalions by both sides to be used as cannon fodder. This also made the two think of the possibility of this happening in their world. It could very well happen given the time that is. After that Naruto took them shopping. However during that time when Bozes was not looking Pina and Naruto would have their little moments.

"Naruto, you do realize that I need to talk to the Japanese as well, they also have a few of our nobles as prisoners when they first crossed the "Gate" to conquer Japan. This means that I will need to a treaty from Japan as well." Pina told Naruto.

"Don't worry. The Japanese foreign minister will in your world soon to visit the Imperial city; however I think you should meet him before hand to avoid any incidents. I will also be visiting the Imperial city with you as well." Naruto replied. Pina raised an eyebrow.

"Not that I am not happy, but why are you coming as well?" She asked him.

"Oh that's right. Back when you and Bozes were checking that list I was made General and a representative of Russia." Naruto said shocking her.

"That's great Naruto! You are a General! Aren't you happy?" Pina asked him while Naruto sighed.

"Being a General is not all that great. You are in-charge off many people in your chain of command and sometimes that means you have to be willing to order the death of the thing you love. Every soldier that dies under my command is a soldier that I know was sent to his death by my orders. Ever battle lost is my failure. People talk about now Commanders and Generals are the ones who hide behind bunkers and give out order and have to fear nothing, but truly if you are a commander who cares how his soldier then you are more devastated to look at your dead soldiers, but those who do not care are not fit to be leaders." Naruto responded. Pina never thought of it that way. She was already beginning to realize that there no glory in war, only suffering. One man's win is another man's loss. For the next two days the three of them went either shopping or sighting seeing in Moscow, and then it was time to return. As they were on board the plan heading to the "Gate" Naruto was on his phone.

"I see, so the GRU really did a covert operation in Japan." Naruto spoke through the phone.

"Yes, however they failed due to other elements that they didn't take into account." Colonel Vladimir replied, while Naruto scoffed.

"It doesn't matter at this point. We will see how much freedom the GRU has when they cross the "Gate". I am in-charge of all Russian soldiers and civilians beyond the "Gate". Naruto replied. He was not going to let some secret agency do whatever the hell they wanted under his watch.

"Yes, oh and Naruto, we now have an airfield established at the base. Now you have fighter support. Unfortunately we can't send heavy bombers and such since the "Gate" is too small for them, however plans for dismantling a few heavy bombers and reassembling them back there are underway." The Colonel said before cutting the line. Naruto turned the phone off before looking over at the other two passengers. Both of girls were asleep. Naruto was about to close his eyes to get some sleep, but the plane jerked a bit and just like that Naruto's danger senses went off.

 _"There are 56 Spetsnaz soldiers stationed on this plane and the weather is clear as a sunny day."_ Then all of the sudden he heard gun shots.

 _"Dammit, we are being hijacked!"_ Naruto cursed. He quickly got up and opened his bag compartment and pulled his bag down before opening showing an AF1 Strike One Semi-Automatic pistol and an AK-12. Despite the fact that the AK-12 was widely rejected due to the surplus of the standard AK-74's, Special Forces like the Alpha Group had improved and had started using the AK-12. Right next to the AK-12 rested a Spetsnaz Survival Machete. Quickly grabbing the weapons and the Machete he looked back to see the girls still asleep. The plane was still flying relatively well meaning that the pilots were still alive and in control, however that mean that the enemy was hidden in the cargo bay. Getting up he called up the cockpit and told them to keep flying and all the remaining Spetsnaz to fall back in-order to defend the pilots and the two girls. After he was sure that they all had fallen back he left the first class section and locked the doors on both corroders.

"Time to teach these would be hijackers that they messed with the wrong Russian." Naruto said as all emotions left his face. Now his face was that of soldier who was ready to kill. 

**Well that was it for now guys. So how should Naruto deal with some would be hijackers? Give me ides! I made this long because of the late updates. I hope you all enjoy and all criticism is welcomed, expect for Flames, I will burn you Flames away. Heheh get it? No? I'll just leave now...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! I just wanted to get this chapter up as soon as I could! So here it is! I hope you all like it and please no flames! Some of you guys take things way to seriously! This story is not meant to offend to anyone. I hope you all enjoy this! Bye!**

Naruto quickly made his way to the cargo bay as fast as he could, however something caught his eye. He noticed that there were bullet holes everywhere around the over wing area. He also noticed two dead bodies at the rear and he noticed a man down at the front. He approached the wounded man and noticed that he was indeed Russian.

"What happened?" Naruto asked the man. The man was holding his right side as it was bleeding profoundly.

"They just rushed us out of nowhere. I told the rest to fall back and defend the pilots and the guests while I hold them off. There were only two and I was able to kill them both, however one of them was able to shoot me at the last second. Sir, there are more of them on this plane. You must stop them." The soldier answered as he started to black out.

"Stay with me, keep your eyes open soldier." Naruto said as he started to dress the wound of the soldier. The soldier nodded a bit, however he blacked out. Naruto feared the worst and checked his pulse; however he indeed found a pulse, but a very low one.

"I need a media down here now! We have a man down and he needs medical assistance as soon as possible." Naruto ordered through his radio. He dressed the soldiers wound and started to move on. As he started to make his way to the rear he started to hear voices.

 _"This is not going to work out! We have already lost two of our men! Dammit this is the Alpha Spetsnaz we are up against! The Americans intelligence didn't tell us that!"_ A voice spoke.

 _"Relax, we still have 6 more on board and there is only 1 Spetsnaz agent on board." A second voice said._

 _"That's the thing! This isn't a normal Spetsnaz agent! It's Naruto Uzumaki! The man is known as the best soldier around and has never failed a mission!"_ The first voice said. Naruto listened to them as he tried to recognize the language and indeed he did. It was Hebrew, however he did notice, but Russian thrown in there. He started to sneak up on the two as they were talking to each other. He quickly swung his Machete and shoved it in the man on the left jugular. Blood started to pour out everywhere as the man screamed. The second man turned to shoot Naruto, but his gun was quickly knocked out his hand as Naruto shot the man on his leg and kicked him in head. He then turned to the man still screaming and pulled the Machete out and shot the man two times in the chest. He then turned around to the bleeding man on the ground.

"Who are you working for?" Naruto asked him in Russian. The man only squirmed in pain, trying to stop the bleeding. Naruto was beginning to lose his patience and shot the man's other leg. The man screamed once more.

"I'll ask once again, who are you working for?" Naruto asked as he pointed his gun at the man who now looked on at him in fear.

"W-we were given this mission by our high command, h-however o-our Intel was given by the Americans and by a family in Japan." The man said as he tried to cover his wound but was shot in his right arm.

"I will ask you again, who are you working for?" Naruto yelled at the man.

"MISTA'ARVIM! The higher ups made a deal with the Americans and the Japanese family. The Americans would get the VIP's, while the Japanese family would get you and Israel would get more weapons from the Americans and all the intelligence from the C.I.A! I swear that is all I know!" The man cried out as he started to cry from the pain; however he found his other hand also shot by Naruto.

"What is the name of Japanese family?" Naruto asked, though in his mind he knew who it would be.

"The Namikaze, please have mercy!" The man begged as Naruto looked at him. This man did not know how to deal with pain. He didn't know how to handle his fear. This man is weak.

"Sorry, but I don't ask me for mercy, but rather as god for mercy." Naruto said as he ended the man's life.

"So they finally make their move, they must really be getting desperate." Naruto said to himself. He knew they would come after him, but not on a bloody plane. Actually what he wanted to know was how the hell Americans found out about Pina's visit? Only top political and military leaders of Russia knew of it. He started to move onwards towards the cargo bay.

 _"Two down, four to go."_ He though as he moved on, however as he was about to enter the cargo bay he was attacked from his right side and his gun was knocked out of his head. Naruto quickly swung his Machete at the attacker. The attacker dodged the swung, but he was tackled by Naruto who started to beat the living hell out of the poor man. However he noticed a shadow creeping up on him. He quickly rolled off the man he was beating and the sound of bullet fire range through the entire cargo bay. He looked back to find that another of the attackers tired to kill him, but only found that he had shot his comrade. Seeing his second attacker frozen, he quickly rushed him and got behind him. He looked up to see the last two attackers

"Fire!" the other two opened fire at Naruto who used his second attacker as a body shield. The two started to reload, but Naruto threw the body of their comrade at them and quickly pulled out his assault rifle unloaded the whole round at them. Both of the attackers now laid dead. Naruto started to walk up to them, but noticed that one of them was still alive and grabbed a grenade from his chest.

 _"Fuck you."_ The man said in Hebrew as he pulled the pin. Widening his eye Naruto turned to run, but the grenade blew up causing hole in the side of the plane. Naruto had taken hold of a seat, desperately trying to hang on for dear live. He started to make his way one by one as the air sucked out everything. He quickly made his way to the door and closed. He made his way back to the main cabin. He could see that everyone was shaken, because of the explosion. Pina and Bozes had both woken up be, because of the explosion too.

"Naruto! Are you ok?" Pina asked as she hugged him. She had feared the worst when she woke up to find Naruto not there with them. Naruto see the worry on her face.

"Don't worry, I am fine." Naruto answered as he smiled at her. She sighed in relief.

"Comrade General, Colonel Vladimir is on the line." A soldier reported to Naruto. Naruto nodded and quickly got on the line.

"Naruto, I was told that your plane was under attack. What happened?" The Colonel asked him.

"Yes Colonel. We were indeed under attack, but from the inside. There were 8 hijackers on board and they knew everything. They even knew that our Spetsnaz inside the plane were in-fact regular soldiers. I did however get a few names mainly the Americans and a Japanese family named the Namikaze, however the most interesting thing is that that they got Israel's Special Forces, the Mista'arvim, it seems like Israel is more interested in acquiring weapons and Intel on us rather than the other world." Naruto reported.

"Well, we are sending a few fighters to escort the plane right now. Good luck." The Colonel said as he cut the line. Naruto sighed. His family was now trying to force him back, even through violence. Naruto would not back down. He would fight back and he would kill if that is what it came down too. Now more so ever since he had to protect Pina.

"Naruto, what happened?" She asked him with a worried look.

"My family wanted me back, well they have been for a while now, but now they are using force. Don't worry. They know that making an open violent move to secure me will only lead to very serious problems with Russia, now more so now since I am kind of a General now and I don't think Japan wants to lose and allies like Russia now, because they have more or less been abandoned by the Americans. I hate to admit it, but the Russia has more or less boxed Japan in. On the other hand this allows the Japanese to have a proper military force. You know almost 75 years ago Japan had the strongest navy in the world?" Naruto answered. Pina simply listened. However Pina did wonder something.

"Naruto...you have told me quite about this Second World War, but how did the allies win?" Pina asked Naruto. Naruto stayed silent before speaking.

"When the Germans started to retreat from Russia due to the brutal winter, the Soviet Union launched brutal attacks to carve a way to the heart of the Nazi regime. They slaughtered thousands of German soldiers for vengeance for what they did to their land. I don't know if what they did was right or wrong, but they carved a bloody path none the less. The Italians and the Germans were the first to fall, Japanese however chose to fight to the death, because of their death and in the end it two nuclear bombs to make then give up. A nuclear bomb or rather a nuclear weapon can destroy a city with ease and as time went on they became stronger and more lethal. Believe it or not they want to actually deploy a RS-24 Yars beyond the "Gate" and that alone carries 10 independent warheads, however it will not be armed with nuclear warheads, but rather long range missiles." Naruto said easing Pina's worry. This world was very big and very big threat to the Empire should it wage war and she would not allow her father to dame their people. Seeing that Bozes had gone back to sleep again, Pina gave Naruto a quick kiss before going to sleep as well. Naruto mean while looked outside the window to see two PAK FA t-50s. They are Russia's answer to Americas F-22 stealth fighters. They are faster, have a larger operating range and are lighter as well. They also are far stealthier then the F-22. The Americans however do have a new stealth fighter in production called the F-35 Lighting 2, but from what Naruto knows the plane is a failure, because it can be picked up by early warning radars and has very limited dog fighting abilities, hell it can't even outturn most Russian jets. For a project that has billions pumped into, it sure is lacking. He was a bit disappointed by the Americans. They had made some of the best weapon, but the F-35? That was a big disappointed. Shaking his head he took a seat nearby and went to sleep. It was going to be a long ride.

 **4 Hours later:**

Naruto opened his eye as the plane touched down. He looked outside he could see vehicles quickly made their way towards the plane and as it stopped, Russian soldiers boarded the plane.

"Comrade General! We are here to escort you and the V.I.P's towards the "Gate" due to the attack." A soldier reported to Naruto as he saluted. Naruto nodded as he woke the two girls up and told them to get ready. Soon they made their way across the "Gate" where a transport chopper was waiting for them, quickly boarding the chopper with a few extra guards the chopper lifted off and headed towards the Japanese base.

"You both will be meeting with the Japanese representative, along with me. I don't know who Japan sent, and I don't care. If they try anything, you are authorized to shoot." Naruto informed the girls and his men, who saluted him in response. Malashenko and Romanov were left in charge of all base activities for now.

 **4 Hours later:**

After four hours, the transport chopper made touch down at the Japanese base. They were greeted by a few soldiers.

"I-I assume you are the Russian representative for this world?" The soldier asked a bit intimidated. He looked around and noticed at least 10 Russian guards. They were of a larger build compared to him and as such he was afraid.

"Yes, now can you please take us to meet the Japanese representative? I have other things to deal with." Naruto asked the soldier who took a step back and led Naruto and his group towards the meeting room. As the approached the room Naruto could hear what they were talking about inside.

"I am telling you, we can't take out the dragon, because we would be attacking another Nation and our nation is already on thin ice with the rest of the world." Naruto heard. Naruto knew who that belonged too. He balled his fist and walked right in and indeed he spotted his former brother, Menma Namikaze.

"Well, look who the Japanese sent as their representative. Menma Namikaze of the Namikaze family, now why would they send a brat that has no military or political experience to represent Japan?" Naruto asked. The Russian guards laughed at their Generals jab at his former brother. Menma however looked at his brother with a sad face.

"Naruto...you are a Namikaze too..."However he was stopped when Naruto spoke up.

"Shut it Menma, I am not a Namikaze, I am an Uzumaki! Something our mother sourly lacks." Naruto said as he shut up his brother and turned to a dark skilled female in the room. She had elf-like ears from what he could tell.

"And what problem do you seem to be having? I overheard some of your conversation, so mind telling me?" Naruto asked the female. She introduced herself as Yao Ha Ducy, a dark elf, and she was seeking the help of the Japanese to help save her tribe from a red dragon. Naruto knew that they had killed one dragon, but he didn't know was that there was a second one. The JSDF refused to help, stating that it is not within their power to enter and conduct operations in another county, Naruto however though differently.

"I can help you. I am the General of all Russian forces here and as such I have the full authority to conduct military operations. The Russian military will help." Naruto said.

"You can't do that! The U.N would never allow that!" Menma yelled. Naruto however just laughed.

"And that is where you are wrong. How will they find out if there is no proof? You know the Samurai was a proud warrior who took up his sword for his lord and the weak. Those where the kind of warriors Japan once produced and now? They have brats like you who know nothing to conduct military operations. Leave that to those who know what they are doing and don't think I don't know about that plane incident. There will be hell to pay after I am done here." Naruto said shocking everyone in the room. Yao however couldn't understand what they were saying other then the new man would help her people. She sighed in relief. Her people would be safe.

"Thank you very much." She said.

"No problem, now then, let us rest before we move on any further. Night is almost upon us." Naruto said as he walked out followed by the others. Menma however just sat there. Their plan had failed.

 _"I think we just pushed him even further and now we don't know what he will do next."_ He thought.

 **Well that's it for now. Since the anime will start back up next year, I am putting this story on hold. See you all later! And that support for Watch Fox is amazing!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi there people! I am back with this stories newest chapter; however I have to tell you something guys. I am having some serious writers block with this story and as such I am going to put this old hold until I get some kind of inspiration. I know some of you might be pissed, but I would rather writer a good chapter then a half-assed one, in-fact, I think this itself is a half-assed chapter, but I said what the hell. So I hope you like it, bye for now!**

"Move it men! We have a party to attend!" Naruto ordered as his men boarded the transport helicopter.

"I thought we were here to shot stuff up, not go to tea parties!" Malashenko grunted. For the past few days he had being nothing, but practicing his social skills.

"Is shooting stuff up the only thing you think about?" Romanov questioned.

"Pff and the only thing you think about is that girl, what was her name again? Mari was it?" Malashenko asked with a knowing smirk.

"W-what do you mean by that?!" Romanov asked in outrage.

"Don't try to hide it; I have seen you flirt with her." Malashenko said as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh yh and what about you and Bonze?" Romanov asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Malashenko answered as he closed his eyes. Romanov got a tick mark.

"Romanov, Malashenko! Do I have to give you an invitation or are you getting on?" Naruto asked them. They got sighed.

"Coming..." They both said as they boarded the helicopter. The Japanese had already gone ahead a few days before them since apparently their mission was a secret, but not his. He would go to this party after the Japanese were gone and from there, it was off to the Capitol for the negations. He also had a plan if the negations failed, well more like he had an order from the top. His orders were that if negations failed, he was to stand by and wait. He knew what that meant. He would wait until he was attacked and they could then use that attack as a reason to start a war, a just cause.

"Remember men, this is a diplomatic mission, you don't fire until the enemy does, understood?" Naruto asked.

"Yes sir!" His men responded. The helicopter took off as it headed towards the location where Pina was at.

 **With Menma A Few hours Later:**

Menma was having a great time at the party. All the great food and people, mostly nobles, he had experience with such parties back home as he was a business man who would take over his father's company someday.

 _"You know nothing about war and politics. This isn't a place where you conduct business. If you fuck up in the negations, it's not profits that are lost, but lives. They should have sent a politician, not some sheltered fool."_ He remembered his brother's words and as much as he hated it, he was true; he was not a politician, but rather a business man. He saw things as profits, not human lives. He hoped he didn't screw up. Looking to the side, he saw the red haired woman that was with Naruto. He wondered what their relationship was. He approached her and asked a question.

"Hi, I am Menma Namikaze, nice to meet you." He introduced himself with his hand out towards her. Pina however did not shake his hand and just looked at him with a narrowed gaze.

"I know who you are, Naruto told me about you." She in a cold voice, Menma withdrew his hand. Whatever relationship Naruto had with this girl, it was a very strong one for sure.

"Right...well, I am the one who will be negotiating with the Empire on the behalf of Japan." He said, but Pina's glare didn't go away. However before he could continue, a soldier came up to him.

"Sir, we have to go now. A few Imperial soldiers were spotted heading this way. We have to leave." The soldier said and just like that, a helicopter flew above them and headed to an open field. Menma knew who that was.

"Let's go, soldier-san." Menma said, rushing to leave. A few minutes later, all the Japanese soldiers and Nobles were out and in came Naruto with his band of soldiers.

"It's good to see you, Pina." Naruto said as Pina hugged him and gave him a quick kiss.

"It's good to see you too." She responded with a smile, however before they could talk a man wearing full armor entered the grounds with a few other men in armor.

"So this is the so called Ambassador? He seems like a weak little man." The man in armor said. He had blond hair and was pretty tall. Naruto raised an eyebrow as his men looked ready to shot at these interlopers.

"Why yes I am and who might you be?" Naruto asked as the blond man and his soldier pulled out their swords.

"Your killer." The blond man said, however before he could even move, he heard loud noises and the cries of his men. Looking back he saw his men on the ground, holding their guts as they bleed. Then he felt pain in his right leg.

"I suggest you leave now, before I have to kill you." Naruto said coldly. Pina however stopped.

"Naruto, don't kill him, he's my brother...unfortunately." She said, with the last part under her breath, but Naruto heard her.

"Very well, leave now. You are not part of the negations, not now, not ever." Naruto said. He didn't care if he killed a member of the royal family of the nobles. The only one's he cared about was Pina and those who followed her. He had leverage over the Empire, because he weapons and resources to wage war and come out winning. He could use the threat of war during negations to force the negations go his way.

"Y-you'll pay for this!" The blond man said as he stumbled out with his remaining men.

"Pff whatever, you couldn't even win if you even tried!" Malashenko shouted out as the rest of the men cheered or laughed at that. Pina sighed. Russian soldiers were more...expressive then their Japanese counter-parts.

"Let's go Naruto; the Senate won't wait for long." She said as Naruto nodded.

"Indeed, let's go, we have a treaty to work out and after that, a dragon to kill." Naruto told his men as they all cheered at the fact they would slay a Dragon. A few of their comrades had already killed one and now it was their chance to kill one. With all that done they headed off to meet the Senate.

 **A few hours later:**

Naruto entered the room as his soldiers followed in after him and stood behind him in a line with Malashenko and Romanov on his right and left. All around the room were nobles and Senators, with the Emperor sitting right in front of him.

 _"What a lazy looking bastard he is..."_ One of the soldiers spoke in Russian with his comrade.

 _"Dame right, he reminds me of one of those kings I read about back in school."_ His comrade replied.

 _"Quite you two."_ Malashenko ordered as they stood at attention.

"Now then, shall we begin the negations?" A noble asked as everyone nodded. Then they all looked at the Emperor.

"Very well, what are you here to offer me and my Empire?" The Emperor asked, though he had no intentions to follow through with this treaty.

"Very well, as you know, I am an ambassador for the Russian Federation, as well as a General. My demands are as it follows, both the Empire and the Federation will have open trade; your Empire will be given basic knowledge. You will allow constriction of Russian military bases anywhere we wish to built-" Naruto was then cut off.

"Outrageous! Why would we allow you to build bases anywhere you want?" A Senator asked. Naruto looked at the man with a creepy smile.

"Because I said so." Naruto answered. Everyone gasped at his answer and then the Emperor narrowed his eyes.

"Boy, you are in no position to bargain here, in my court of justice." The Emperor said with steel. Naruto looked at the man dead in the eye and then he pulled out his gun.

"Tell me Emperor, what do you think this weapon is capable of?" He asked him, seeing that he got no response, he pointed the gun to the roof and fired 9 rounds. Everyone, but his soldiers covered their years.

"This weapon holds 16 bullets, 16 bullets that can end 16 peoples life when fired at them. We have weapons that are far more powerful and stronger then this little one. My own men are armed with weapons that can kill more than 400 of your men in less than a few minutes. So I will tell you this. I am in a position to bargain here more than anyone else." Naruto said dangerously. He would not be undermined and he would be the one in charge of these negations. Seeing that no one was going to say anything Naruto continued.

"As I was saying, you would allow the building of our bases and as such, you would be under our protection, however if my forces are attacked, we will retaliate. Schools and modern infrastructure will be built. New laws will be introduced to help maintain such infrastructure furthermore, you will forfeit a few plots of lands, they will be pointed out in this map, and it will belong to the Federation." Naruto stated.

"And what makes you think we will allow this?" The Emperor asked. Naruto smirked.

"Because if you don't, then Japan or maybe some other nation from my world could invade. Who knows, maybe there are other GATES, and let's hope there isn't a GATE located in America. The Americans would rather over throw your government, rather than deal with you and even if they do deal with you, you would be slowly absorbed by them. The Russian Federation can protect you and you can keep your independence." Naruto said. He knew that these people didn't know about his world and that was an advantage he had over them. He would lure this Empire into a false sense of security and then when the time was right, this Empire would fall and in turn, a new Republic would be born. He and Pina had come up with a plan, a plan that would see to a new Republic being born and he and her would be its leader. It would be part, yet separate from Russia and they had a way to legitimize it too. Pina was the first in line to the throne and all it took was the death of her father for her to become Empress.

"Also, I am aware of fact that you have a tradition of having political marriages to cement treaties like such and usually it would be with high officials or people with great influence. I am a very high official in the military of my country and have command of many men and women that are a very capable at fighting and conducting any and all kinds of military operations. I also have a...industry and business, earning me great wealth." Naruto said. The Emperor could already see where this was going.

"Oh and how much wealth is this?" The Emperor asked. He was one greedy bastard.

"Enough to fund an entire army." Naruto answered, leaving everyone in shock, even his own soldiers.

 **Namikaze Estate:**

"What do you mean that this is not my company? I am the head of the Uzumaki family and as such this company belongs to me!" Kushina yelled at the few men in black with suit cases.

"In-correct, you are a Namikaze; you took on your husband's last name. You might be an Uzumaki by birth and blood, but you gave up the right to be the Uzumaki family head when you took the Namikaze name. This company belongs to Naruto Uzumaki, the current family head of the Uzumaki family, in-fact you are being sued for illegally holding the Uzumaki Company, you are being sued 5 billion Yen's ( I think that is about 50 million dollars.) If you do not pay by that time, then all Namikaze assets will be frozen and liquidize and be given to the Uzumaki family. You have a week before that comes into effect, good day." With that, the men in black turned around and left. Kushina could not believe what had just happened. Her former son had just taken the Uzumaki Company via a loop hole and what's worse was that he had also sued her and her husband for 5 billion Yen. She knew that he had exploited the loop hole very well since she was legally a Namikaze now, even her children were Namikaze, expect Naruto, who had denounced his name and taken the Uzumaki name legally and the signatures on the papers were her parents, Naruto's grandparents. There was no way she or Minato could get out of this one. This was just one big mess.

 **Back With Naruto:**

"Let's just say that I always get my revenge, in one way or another." Naruto said with a dark smirk. He had made a few calls and pulled a few strings. The world was a dirty place and every person had a skeleton hidden in their closet, and he had used that against them. Even Mother Russia had a quite a few skeletons hidden in her closet and he knew where to hit each and every button. He might be a soldier and a general, but he was one bloody cunning one. He could see the Emperor's expression. He had it all under control and now it was time to make the final push, however before he could, the building shook made and everything started to collapse.

"Earthquake!" Naruto yelled out as everyone started to run out, while Naruto and his men found some cover to ride out the Earthquake. Things just got a whole lot worse.

 **I hope you all enjoyed it. I am going to hit the hay, so with that bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello there! How are you all doing? Good I hope! I had this chapter for this story written quite a while ago and forgot about it, so here it is. I hope you all enjoy it and like always, I thank my beta reviewer for looking over it. Bye!**

"That wasn't such a bad earthquake; I'd give it a 4 maybe a 5." Malashenko said, walking around with Romanov.

"Yeah, but for these people, it's like they have never experienced an earthquake before."  
Romanov commented. Malashenko nodded.

"Alright, that's enough chit-chat, contact home base and get an update on them. I'll go see Pina." Naruto said, walking away after giving the orders.

"Right, right, you go and see your girl." Malashenko said, waving his hand and walking away with Romanov.

 **With Naruto:**

Naruto made his way thought the palace grounds and found Pina, along with a few imperial soldiers, and one of Pina's aids with her. They all looked quite shaken up.

"You ok, Pina?" Naruto asked calmly as the Earth shook a bit. Pina looked at him with surprise.

"Naruto, how can you be so calm at all times like this?" She asked him. Naruto raised an eyebrow and then he face palmed.

"Ah right, I didn't tell you that back in my world earthquakes happen from time to time, Japan has it worse since the whole country sits on a fault line." Naruto said knowingly. Pina then nodded, understanding why he was so calm.

"Yes, but there are bound to be aftershocks." Itami said walking up, next to him was Menma.

"Aftershocks? Then we must go to my father right now!" Pina said as she got up. Itami was about to protest, but Pina assured them that it would be fine. They made their way to the throne room with Shino, Wataru, and Malashenko, who they ran into. Entering the room, they saw the Emperor sitting there, a bit shaken up. Pina stepped forward.

"Father, I hope you are ok. Anyways, there is another-" Before she could finish, the blond man in armor from the day before walk in.

"Father! Thank god you're alright! Come, we must escape!" The man said.

"What do you mean escape?" Naruto questioned. There wasn't an attack going on, was there?

"There will be more of those Earthshake's as Noriko has told me." The man said. The Japanese soldier and Naruto narrowed their eyes. Noriko sounded like a very Japanese name.

"And who is this Noriko?" Naruto asked, reaching for his weapon. He saw the armored man shot him a smirk. He signaled his men and they dragged in young girl, with black hair. She was in chains and was wounded all over the place. All it took was one look at her and Naruto's eyes widened. Pulling out his pistol, he quickly shot the three men around the girl.

"What the hell are you doing?" Itami asked. Naruto looked at him with eyes filled with rage.

"Can you not tell? That girl is Japanese! That bastard has taken her as a slave!" Naruto yelled. Turning around he rushed to the girl and with a show of great strength, he ripped off the chains.

"Don't worry, I am with the Russian Military, we will get you home." Naruto said. The girl looked up at him with hope and teary eyes.

"Home?" She asked him. Naruto nodded. The Japanese soldiers rushed and quickly took the girl out of his hands. Naruto got up and turned to the Emperor.

"What is the meaning of this? Holding civilians as not only hostages, but as slaves?" Naruto asked and then he heard laughter. Turing around, he saw the man in armor laughing.

"She is a slave because we captured her and she is my slave, just like the rest, but you have killed a few of my men, this is cause enough to-" He didn't quite to finish as Naruto pulled out his rifle.

"Kill them." Naruto said, as Malashenko nodded and started firing his rifle, followed by Naruto at the Imperial soldiers. The room was filled with the sounds gun shots and bullet shells falling to the ground. The only one spared was the asshole of a prince.

"Where are the rest?" Naruto questioned with a dark expression on his face.

"I won't tell you - ahh!" The asshole of a prince yelled as he clutched his right arm in pain. Looking up he saw Naruto point his gun at him.

"I said, where are the rest?" Naruto said, putting another bullet in the man's right arm. Everyone, even the Emperor was shocked at the brutal display Naruto was showing. Walking up to the man, who was now on his knees?

"I have killed many people like you back in my world, and I have tortured many in the most brutal ways you can think of and just because you are royalty does not mean that will save you. Now talk or your leg gets a bullet." He said, putting his gun on the man's leg.

"Ok, ok! I sold them in the slave market; I don't know what happened to them after that." The asshole of a prince said. Naruto then looked at him one more time, before he put the gun to his head.

"A degenerate doesn't deserve to live." Naruto said, but before he could shot, a slave blocked him.

"Please don't kill him!" The slave begged.

"What do you mean don't kill him? This bastard treats you like a fucking slave! How can you defend the likes of him?" Naruto asked, but he got no response. Sighing, he put his weapon away.

"Emperor, I would like to add something to the treaty." Naruto said, turning around. The Emperor raised an eyebrow, all eyes were on Naruto.

"I want this slavery bullshit...outlawed, and anyone who objects will be on the other end of a firing squad." Naruto said with no room for argument.

"Oh? You think I will just allow an old tradition such as slavery, to be ended like that?" The Emperor sounded a bit offended at that.

"Tradition, you think slavery is a bloody tradition? It's not a bloody tradition. My world has a large history of slavery and even though it's outlawed, I have been on missions to destroy underground slave rings. Know this, if it is not outlawed, then you can forget about the treaty and I am sure my Japanese allies would agree with me, right?" Naruto said, looking towards Itami, who nodded. Then he looked back at the Emperor.

"You would be then fighting two front war, and know this, the Russian forces will not be so kind as the Japanese, I won't be so forgiving." Naruto threatened. Oh yeah, he had the full authority to wage a war here and the president had authorized it; he could always forge evidence for a just cause. The Emperor grunted. This was getting out of hand. He knew that he wasn't in any position to do anything, but this boy...this boy was cunning and he was ruthless when he had to be, traits he wished one of his children had.

"Very well, I'll sign the treaty with your Nation, along with the marriage to cement the treaty. I will have to talk to the Japanese later for their treaty." The Emperor said. Naruto smirked, everything was under his control. Looking to the side he saw his former brother all shaken up.

"What, haven't see a person get shot?" Naruto asked him. Menma raised his hand and pointed at the dead men and the wounded prince.

"Y-you killed them all and y-you tortured that man!" Menma screamed. Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"Grow up, shit happens, people die and assholes like these deserve to die like the filth they are." Naruto said as he turned around to leave, but Menma stopped him.

"How can you just decided who gets to live or die?" He questioned him with rage. He knew all kinds of laws, and the way Naruto passed down judgment was not right. Naruto turned around and looked at him dead in the eye.

"I get to because I have morals unlike a rich asshole like you. You think about money, and nothing else. Have you ever wondered what it was like to be poor, to live on the streets with barely just enough food? You have been sheltered throughout your whole life and you don't see much of that in Japan, but in Russia, it's different. Russia isn't a rich country like Japan, and as such there are many poor men and women, orphans on the streets. I have been to warzones across the world in secret missions, I have seen what happens in 3rd world countries and it's not pleasant. I killed them because of my morals and when I die, I'll let God be the judge of my actions. I'll do what I think is right till my last breath. This is your last warning Menma, go back home, you don't belong here. This is a different world, and it's a dark one. There are things here which will you make you sick, but not me...I have seen most of these things back in our world. Both worlds are dark places, ours just hides it better." Naruto said, walking away.

"Ah, not to be rude here, but...what kind of missions have Naruto been in?" Itami asked Malashenko.

"Unlike your Nation, Russia does not shy away from a war or any kind of fight and as such, Naruto has seen much of the dark side of our world, sex slave trafficking, child soldiers, war orphan's and much more. He's seen it all. Sometimes I wonder how he hasn't broken yet. There is a reason why he was chosen to be part of the Alpha Spetsnaz...he won't break, not even if he's tortured." Malashenko said with a chuckle as he made his way out. Itami then turned to the Emperor, "this transgression will not go unnoted; you will have to answer to Japan's government and like the Russians, we will not deal with you unless you outlaw things like slavery. I suggest you hand over all Japanese citizens you have captured." With that, Itami and his group started to make their way out.

"Itami wait, we can't just not deal with them, the Russians already have a treaty with the Empire and this puts them in a greater position of power here then Japan." Menma argued.

"You know, your brother was right...you need to stop seeing things as black and white, and start using your morals. This is not about a position of power; this is about doing what's right." With that said, Itami walked out with his group of soldiers and the girl. Menma sighed maybe he wasn't cut out for this job.

 **With Naruto:**

Naruto sighed as he looked at the earthquake shaken city. He had seen many things in his short life, and had thought he had seen it all, but this world...it was worse than his. He would set it right; he and Pina would set it right.

"Naruto, you ok?" He heard a voice, turning around he saw Pina approaching him.

"I'm fine." Naruto answered as he turned back around. Pina hugged him from behind.

"So...we are going to get married..." Pina said and he could hear the happiness in her voice. Truing around, he hugged her as she looked up.

"Yes and once we have, we will create a better world." Naruto said as he bent down and kissed her. Pina smiled, soon she and Naruto would be rulers of the Empire and they would bring sweeping change to it, and after they were long gone, their children would rule it.

"You know, you father would have to die for us to come to power." Naruto stated the obvious.

"I know, but what of my _brothers_?" She asked him. She never really liked her brothers. All of them were assholes of some kind and she disliked each one of them. Her sisters were of no concern because they all enjoyed the life of a noble, not warriors. That was one of the reason her father favored her the most, because she was a warrior.

"I could always have them...removed...my soldiers have been trained for such operations and no one will ever know." Naruto offered. Pina had a thoughtful look, she didn't care for them, so she wouldn't miss them, and they were all really half-siblings, and they wouldn't be missed by the people themselves.

"Do it." She said, Naruto smirked and nodded.

"Very well, I'll have it done." Naruto said. After a few minutes he headed back to the command post established outside of the capitol.

"What is the status of our air power?" Naruto questioned. A few days ago, the Russian High Command had given the go ahead for the construction of a fully functional airfield, and had sent a few fighters, transport planes, and other aircraft that they could use with the temporary airfield.

"We have received four fighters and two attackers for now. High Command is sending a few transport planes next." An officer reported as Naruto picked up a file and started reading it. He raised an eyebrow.

"It seems like High Command is sending more and more equipment, and are stockpiling it. Not only that, but it seems like they have brought back the old 40th army structure from the old Soviet Union." Naruto said. The 40th army was dissolved in the 90s, and the divisions that made it up were reassigned.

"You don't think they are planning a full out invasion, do they?" Romanov questioned. If they had reformed the 40th army, then something more was going on.

"No, if they did, the international community would be outraged. I bet they are sending the 40th here, only because they want to flex their muscles away from other foreign powers. This world is the perfect training ground for fresh divisions to learn strategy and tactics. They can hold war games as many times as they like here, away from the eyes of nations like the U.S. They can also test out new weapon systems in this world, keeping them totally secret from foreign powers." Naruto answered. The 'Red Bear' as the world called it was flexing its muscles. With this new world, people were saying that Russia would now return to its status of a superpower, a true superpower.

"Well, in any case, have the planes ready, we will have a mission for them soon." Naruto ordered. Malashenko, however, laughed at the fact that the pilots would have a new mission soon.

"I wonder how many fighter pilots can say that they fought dragons." He said while laughing. Everyone soon started to chuckle at that. The pilots were not aware that there were dragons in this world, and boy were they going to be shocked. It was getting late and everyone was getting quite tired and so they all headed to the barracks with some soldiers staying up to guard the outpost. However, none were able to see a lone female with bunny like hair sneaking into the small base and heading straight towards Naruto's station. The female bunny carefully crept into his room, and slowly pulled out a short sword.

"With this, the relations between the Empire and Russia with break down and our Queen will have her revenge." She said as she raised the sword.

"You know, if you going to assassinate someone, you shouldn't monologue." Naruto said with his eyes closed. The female assassin's eyes widen before she quickly made the attempt on his life. Naruto, however, grabbed the sword before kicking his would be assassin in the side. Jumping out of his bed, he quickly tackled her, causing the two to fly out the window. The sound of the window breaking caused the alarm to sound, and soldiers rushed out of their beds and grabbed their guns. The guards that were still up also rushed to the location of the disturbance and found their commander slowly getting up along with his would be killer.

"Give up, you're surrounded on all sides." Naruto stated as he pulled out his handgun and pointed it at her, his men following his action and aiming at her. The assassin gritted her teeth before she tried to take her own life. Seeing this, Naruto took aim and fired at her hand that was gripping the short sword. She cried out in pain before quickly being tackled by another soldier. She was cuffed and surrounded.

"What should we do with her?" One of his men questioned.

"Just kill her and be done with it." Malashenko said as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He was having such a great dream, but now it was ruined. The soldiers were going to fire, but Naruto stopped them.

"No, put her in a cell for now." He ordered as she was taken away. Who was this assassin and why had she tried to kill him?

 **The next day:**

"Sir, it seems like a Japanese soldier was also attacked by an assassin. We don't know exactly what happened, but it seems like someone wants the Japanese and the Russian's to keep fighting the Empire." Naruto had a thoughtful look as he heard the news.

"Malashenko, I leave the task of getting information out of her, to you." Naruto said as he boarded a helicopter.

"And where are you going?" Romanov questioned. In the morning, Naruto quickly assembled quite a lot of men, choppers, and heavy transport choppers that were carrying rocket launchers. He had also given the go ahead for the fighters and attackers to launch. Naruto gave him a smirk.

"Me? Well, I am going dragon hunting. It seems like a Japanese soldier abandoned his post, and went to kill the dragon along with four other people. The Japanese HQ called in and asked if we could lend the soldier, Itami that is, a hand in taking the dragon out. It seems they do not have the resources to handle this." Naruto said as they nodded. With that said, the helicopter slowly took off.

"Will we ready our chefs for some dragon meat to cook?" Malashenko questioned, he really wanted to know what dragon meat tastes like. Naruto chuckled at that.

"Go ahead." Naruto said. He might as well, he wanted to taste it too.

 **With Itami a few hours later:**

Itami was having the worst day of his life. They had first met with the elves and made their way to kill the dragon, after teaching them how to use the rocket launchers. However, everything had gone to hell when the dragon had reappeared. It seems that it was the same dragon that they had fought with and escaped. In the end, they were able to kill it but then a strange girl showed up, with two other hatchling dragons. Now, now he was running for his bloody life! Then all of the sudden he could hear the sound of jets. Looking up he spotted fighter jets, and they were not Japanese.

"Russian fighter jets?" He said out loud as he ran. The attacker fighters then started to unleash hell upon the Dragons. Then the sound of rocket artillery raining rockets upon the fallen Dragons.

 _"This is Troika 1 here, the enemy has been eliminated."_ A Russian helicopter flew over the dragons to confirm their deaths. Itami sighed, they were saved by the Russians and it seemed Rory was pissed at that girl.

"Lt. Itami was it?" He heard. Turning around, he found Naruto with quite a lot of Russian soldiers behind him.

"Eh? What are you doing here?" Itami questioned as Naruto sighed.

"This was supposed to be our job, but you went ahead. Oh well, all's fair in love and war." Naruto said as he ordered his men to get the choppers to lift the dragons back to the outpost.

"Well, our job here is done, though we will be taking these two dragon bodies with us, as we killed them, you can have the one you killed." Naruto said as he turned around and started to leave.

"Wait!" Schwartz yelled out as Naruto turned around.

"What?" He questioned. He didn't have time to waste as he would have to be at a huge party today where the Emperor would officially sign the treaty with Russia and Japan.

"Thank you for saving us...and my clan." She said as she bowed. Naruto nodded, before he looked up at Itami.

"You should be thanking that man over there. He had the balls to go solo on this mission without any kind of support." He said as he turned back around and boarded a chopper. Soon the Russian forces had left as fast as they had come.

"Itami, just how powerful is this Nation of Russia?" Lelei questioned. She knew much about Japan, but that was about it.

"How powerful? Well, they have a large army, have nuclear weapons so I would say they are powerful, compared to Japan that is. I hear their troops go through some really brutal training." He answered. Truthfully nobody really knew how powerful they were. The nuclear weapons were enough to state a Nations power, but it was also the insane amount of them that Russia controlled, only to be reviled by the U.S.

 **How was it? Good or bad? I hope you all like it since this story is not going to be all that updated every other day. Well, see you all later!**


End file.
